Pesares en Nochebuena
by amys0n
Summary: Él era un empresario con un sueño roto, el otro era un joven viviendo su sueño. ¿Que sucedería si una fría nevada lo deja atrapado en un hotel, solo, inundado en la depresión, con un poco de alcohol y una molesta pareja desbordando su amor?... Y para colmo, un encuentro inesperado con el eufórico muchacho pelirrojo. (AoKaga - MidoTaka)
1. Capitulo 1

**Bienvenidos~**

**Esta historia transcurre varios años luego de los sucesos del manga, nuestros protagonistas ya estan grandes e incluso trabajan... otros ya estan casados, fufufu.**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de KnB no me pertenecen, todos son obras de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo solo me tomo la molestía de usarlos con fines recreativos(?

**Nota:** pensamientos en comillas (").

_Este viaje apenas está comenzando, y sin más que decir... Permitanme transportarlos al mundo del AoKaga._

* * *

><p>-¡Mierda! No de nuevo…¡Joder!- Se decía a si mismo Aomine Daiki, jadeante mientras corría por las calles de Tokyo, buscando algun lugar donde pudiera refugiarse de la nieve. Se paro bajo un toldo de lo que parecía ser la entrada de un comercio.<p>

Se quito el maletín de la cabeza y se limpio los rastros de nieve que ahora cubrían su ropa. Es normal que para estas fechas nevara en Japón… lo que no era normal era que él se encontrara corriendo para cubrirse de la nieve, otra vez, ya que la noche anterior le había ocurrido lo mismo, siempre se olvidaba de traer algún paraguas o algo para cubrirse, siempre olvidaba revisar en el noticiero, el clima para saber si nevaría o no…en fin, siempre olvidaba muchas cosas.

-Esta noche te daré tu noche buena- susurro un poco demasiado alto, un joven a la chica que se encontraba a su lado.

-Oh, Ryuk, tan pervertido como siempre- se abrazo la joven al chico que se encontraba a su lado mientras pasaban detrás de un perturbado moreno peliazulado, entrando al hotel.

¿Hotel? Aomine se quedo en blanco, mientras se daba la vuelta a ver donde rayos se había quedado parado mientras pasaba la nevada. Al parecer era la entrada de un hotel muy conocido en Tokyo, por sus lujosas habitaciones y su buen precio.

"Mierda" pensó el moreno. Saco su teléfono para revisarlo y se dio cuenta de que su batería había muerto, ahora no podría llamar un taxi para ir a casa, y por lo que parecía la nevada no terminaría pronto.

"Tendré que entrar, al menos para no morir congelado" pensó el muchacho moreno, que ahora se encontraba temblando del frio. Para su buena suerte, recordó que aquel dichoso hotel contaba con un restaurant, así se ahorro el tener que quedarse en la recepción y ver a aquellas parejas que iban a…disfrutar su navidad.

Se encamino hacia el restaurant, en la entrada lo recibió un mesonero y le pregunto educadamente si tenía alguna reservación o buscaba una mesa particular.

Aomine observo el lugar, el cual se encontraba un poco abarrotado de personas, familias cenando, parejas conversando, algunas mesas estaban disponibles mientras que en otras vacías se observaba un "Reservado" colocado. Aomine no tenía a nadie quien esperar, por eso pensó que sería absurdo ocupar una mesa solo para él, y más en esas fechas. Amablemente se excuso con el mesonero y se dirigió hacia la barra que había visto anteriormente, se quito su saco y lo coloco en el espaldar de una de las sillas altas que se encontraban disponibles frente a la barra, lo mismo hizo con su maletín. Acto seguido, se sentó mientras esperaba al bar- tender para ser atendido.

Mientras esperaba, Aomine se puso a pensar… una actividad que el rara vez hacia a menos de que se tratara de trabajo, a pensar sobre como rayos había terminado, solo, en una barra, en una fría noche buena. Horas antes, algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo lo habían invitado a ir por unos tragos, ya que ninguno de ellos tenía planes esa noche pero el declino, algunos de ellos estarían solo un rato para luego ir a casa temprano con sus familias, mientras que otros, los que terminarían probablemente borrachos, se buscarían alguna que otra chica para ligar esa noche y tener a lo que ellos llamaban, _un poco de diversión_. Pero a Aomine simplemente no le apetecia hacer eso esa noche, no es que no le gustara estar con una chica, de hecho le fascinaba, era de esos que buscaba solo un polvo y luego terminaba como si nada. Estando libre de camino. Pero esa noche de navidad, era diferente, aparte de no tener ganas, simplemente no le parecía adecuado buscar una chica con la que tirar y luego olvidarla en la mañana, mas siendo navidad. Era un bastardo, eso estaba claro, pero también tenía sentimientos y no quería hacer algo tan cruel en esa fecha.

Finalmente cuando el bar-tender llego, se dispuso a pedir un whisky en las rocas… mejor seco, estaba lo suficientemente frio por la nieve como para buscar tomar algo frio. El bar-tender se fue a preparar su trago dejando al moreno solo con sus pensamientos, de nuevo.

Recordó a la pareja que se encontró en la entrada, poniendo los ojos en blancos, se enojo. Por alguna razón le molestaba esas parejas que se abrazaban en público, demostrando amor a los cuatro vientos. Si bien, el era un gruñón innato y odiaba esas cursilerías, Satsuki siempre lo regañaba por ser tan cascarrabias… pensando en Satsuki, su amiga de la infancia y fiel compañera, que extrañamente no se encontraba con él esa noche para agobiarlo cada dos por tres con sus reclamos, ¿Qué estaría haciendo esa chillona pelirrosa esa noche?, si bien recordó, Satsuki tenía planes de ir a cenar con su enamorado eterno, Tetsuya… o más bien había obligado al pobre Tetsu-kun, como la joven le decía de cariño, a acompañarla en la cena de navidad, arrastrándolo a duras penas para pasar esa noche con ella. Al pobre chico, luego de los constantes reclamos de su amigo, no le quedo otra que aceptar, a pesar de que el joven Tetsuya no correspondía los mismos sentimientos a la chica…

"Sentimientos, amor…" Volvio a divagar en su mente Aomine, ya para ese entonces había llegado su trago y se disponía a beberlo. Ah, el sabor amargo y la sensación caliente del whisky bajar por su garganta animo al, un poco deprimido, Daiki. Absorto en sus pensamientos, pensó si el alguna vez había sentido eso llamado _amor, _por alguien… "No, nunca, pero…" Aomine llego a una conclusión errada de que nunca se había enamorado de alguien, muy bien sabía que estaba equivocado.

Él idiota más grande de los idiotas, su rival, amigo y compañero de hamburguesas, con el que disfrutaba jugar interminables encuentros de uno-a-uno, en básquet. En aquellos tiempo cuando aun podía disfrutar el básquet, luego se sufrir esa jodida lesión en la rodilla durante un partido en la universidad, ya luego no pudo jugar el básquet de la misma manera que solía hacerla, al no poder hacer sus forzadas maniobras, saltos paralelos al suelo o tiros sin forma, Aomine opto por dejar el básquet totalmente… Aunque admitiendo que a veces añoraba esa sensación de adrenalina durante los partidos, ahora solo era un empresario, administrador de uno de los bancos más importantes del Japón.

Centrándose un poco, de en donde había comenzado sus pensamientos sobre amor, volvió a su antiguo rival, el bastardo, como Aomine solía decirle, a veces lo extrañaba, admitió para si mismo, pero… Al moreno no le quedo otra que aceptar para si mismo que eso llamado amor si lo llego a sentir en su corazón por aquel pelirrojo cabeza hueca, amante del básquet, más alla de admiración por su básquet, aquello llego más lejos, cuando Aomine luego de despedirlo en el aeropuerto ya que su dichoso rival se iba a América porque había sido fichado por uno de los equipos más famosos de básquet de Miami, Aomine nunca podría olvidar esa sonrisa perfecta de dientes blancos, la cual siempre lograba que su corazón se acelerara, le había dedicado el pelirrojo antes de finalmente cruzar la puerta de vuelos internacionales, en el aeropuerto Narita. Esa misma noche el moreno término encerrado en su habitación, llorando sin darse cuenta por tener que despedirse del chico, esto siguió por la semana siguiente. Aomine iba a universidad, estaba con sus amigos, Satsuki lo atormentaba como siempre, pero al finalizar el dia y dejar de fingir que estaba perfectamente, volvía a lo profundo de su habitación a lamentarse por la despedida de su querido _amigo_… Oh, el hubiera deseado que pudiera ser más que eso. Pero la realidad era otra, y el ahora se encontraba solo, frente a la barra del restaurant, pensando. Aomine se tomo su whisky de un trago, y se palmeo el rostro. Siempre que se ponía a divagar en sus pensamientos terminaba con estos "pensamientos de marica" como él les decía, por aquel pelirrojo. Y les decía marica, no porque fuera homofóbico o algo por el estilo, de hecho tenía dos amigos que actualmente se encontraban en una relación con otro hombre y Aomine respectivamente los respetaba y los trataba como sus iguales. Uno de ellos era su antiguo compañero de secundaria, el famoso modelo y jusgador de básquet Kise Ryouta, se encontraba en una relación con su antiguo sempai de instituto, Kasamatsu Yukio. Aomine rio para sus adentros, recordar que ese par vivían peleando como perros y ahora, estaban felizmente juntos.

Otro de sus compañeros de secundaria, Midorima Shintarou también se encontraba en una relación con un antiguo compañero de instituto, Takao Kazunari. Todos siempre supieron que ese par se traían algo, pero Midorima como buen tsundere que era no acepta sus verdaderos sentimientos, hasta que un dia finalmente se lleno de valor y acepto su amor por Takao, estando ahora juntos.

Aomine tenía el rostro apagado, mientras se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, llamo al bar-tender y pidio otro trago.

Aomine le dió un sorbo a su nuevo trago de whisky.

* * *

><p>-A-o-mi-ne-kun~…-susurro una voz cantarina en el oído del moreno. Sintiendo la respiración del otro en su oído. El peliazulado sabía muy bien a quien le pertenecía esa voz. Sintió como un brazo le rodeaba por los hombros acercándose más a él.<p>

Aomine Daiki casi se atraganta con el trago que en ese momento estaba bebiendo. Comenzó a toser exageradamente y de un manotazo se sacó de encima el brazo que lo rodeaba.

-¡Idiota! Casi haces que me ahogara- bramó el moreno, algo cabreado. No le gustaba que lo molestaran con cosas tontas y más si era…

-Joder, Aomine relájate un poco, estamos en nochebuena, tiempo de paz y dar amor, ¿No?- dijo Takao con sorna, mirando divertido al moreno que ahora ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Buenas noches Aomine-kun –dijo secamente un peliverde que venía acompañado del otro joven. -Y Takao, por favor deja de molestar por un momento-dijo Midorima en un tono no muy amigable.

-Gezz, está bien Shin-chan, ¿qué tal si nos sentamos un rato con Aomine mientras esperamos para cenar?-Dijo Takao, sabía que eso iba a cabrear más al moreno de lo que estaba antes.

-¡Oi! Pero qué coño dices, no te invites si yo- el moreno no pudo terminar su frase, cuando Midorima respondió.

-Está bien Takao, pide unos tragos mientras esperamos a que se desocupe alguna mesa, ya que por lo visto alguien se olvidó de confirmar la reservación.-Termino esto dándole una mirada terminal a Takao, mientras se sentaba al lado de moreno. Al parecer, mientras Aomine viajaba por el mundo de sus pensamientos y tomando whisky, el restaurant se había llenado y no había mesas disponibles.

-Hi, hi, Shin-chan, lo siento. Yo pensé que tú te encargarías del restaurant.-Dijo Takao acercándose a Midorima, lo abrazo por detrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Takao, sonriente se sentó al lado de su novio.

-No. Tu sabias que YO me encargaría del hotel y TU te encargarías de la reserva del restaurant.-Dijo el peliverde ajustándose los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz, y dando énfasis en que le correspondía hacer a cada quien para la noche de navidad. Pero el pelinegro por lo visto, había olvidado su única tarea para la noche.

-Y bien, Aomine-kun, ¿Qué haces solo esta noche, y en la barra? No tienes planes con alguien, alguna chica o con Momoi-san- Pregunto Takao.

-Estoy solo porque quiero estarlo.-Respondió sin más que agregar Aomine, terminándose de un solo trago lo que le quedaba en su vaso.

-Uhm, vale. ¿Ya estás en la edad donde los viejos se van solos a un bar a ahogar sus penas en el alcohol mientras miran con desdén a todo lo que les rodea?-Ataco sin ceremonias el pelinegro.

-¡Que mierda dices! Yo no soy nada de eso, hijo de tu…-Aomine se calló, antes de terminar de soltar una palabra para nada educada, observo la situación en que estaba. Solo, con cara de hecho una mierda y con un vaso de whisky vacío, no recordaba exactamente cuántos había pedido ya, pero sabía que eran más de uno. Miro a Takao con cara de pocos amigos.

Este le devolvió una mirada divertida al moreno, se acercó a abrazar al peliverde, y sin más dijo. –Vale señor gruñón, ahora puedes estar un rato con nosotros. Hasta que me vaya con Shin-chan a reclamar mi regalo de navidad.-dijo esto último más para el que para los demás.

Pero Midorima que había escuchado claramente, gruño. ¡Takao! Deja de andar diciendo… esas cosas, con personas presentes. –Dijo Midorima, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Entonces prefiere que te diga _estas cosas_ en privado?-Ronroneo divertido el más bajo.

Midorima, para evitar exponer lo avergonzado que estaba, se giró al frente y llamo al bar-tender.

-Dejen su escenita de amor de mierda o sino me voy.-Gruño un Aomine ahora molesto.-Oi, voy al baño, pídeme un whisky, ya regreso.-Dijo el moreno mientras se alejaba de aquella pareja.

"Perfecto, justo lo que me faltaba." Pensó el moreno. Mientras se dirigía al baño. Justo hace unos minutos estaba pensando en esos dos, y como por arte de magia o llamados por algún mantra habían aparecido a su lado.

Hace un momento se estaba congelando en la nieve mientras buscaba un lugar donde resguardarse, luego termino solo en una barra con un vaso de whisky en la mano, pensando cosas deprimentes y ahora se aparece esta pareja tan dispareja con un aura cargada de amor.

Oh si, Aomine sabía que su noche de navidad se había completamente ido a la mierda.

* * *

><p>-Hey, Taiga, ¿Por qué traes esa cara hermano? Anímate, ¡es navidad! –Dijo un chico de más de dos metros de alto, mientras abrazaba por los hombros al pelirrojo que iba caminando a su lado, el cual era casi tan alto como el, solo con unos pocos centímetros más bajos.<p>

Los dos chicos seguían caminando, mientras eran seguidos por otros más, altos y robustos, todos jugadores de básquet respectivamente.

Kagami se encontraba con aires de depresión, a pesar de que habían ganado el juego contra el equipo que los había invitado, venia de malas ganas hacia un bar-restaurant que quedaba e hotel donde se estaban hospedando los jugadores.

El pelirrojo no sabía porque estaba así, si era porque estaban en navidad y esas fechas nunca se le dieron muy bien, con padres separados y el prácticamente abandonado en otro país, nunca había sentido ese espíritu navideño de que todos hablaban. Todo eso antes de llegar a Japón, durante el instituto Kagami había encontrado un equipo en el que estar, no solo un equipo, sino amigos con los que estar y hasta un rival… oh si, un rival. Debido a que Kagami era un jugador estrella en el deporte que amaba, básquet, era imposible que no fuera notado por algunos reclutadores. Así que cuando el as de su antiguo equipo llego a la universidad, en su segunda semana fue fichado por uno de los mejores equipos de Miami, donde le ofrecían una beca de estudio incluida. Kagami no podía simplemente quedarse de brazos cruzados ante semejante oferta tan tentadora. Luego de pensarlo, simplemente acepto aunque lamentablemente eso traía consigo abandonar el país que durante algún tiempo fue su hogar y donde se sintió realmente querido, pero precisamente por esto no podía quedarse estancado, y decidió seguir con sus sueños.

Otra de las opciones que le rondaban por la mente a Kagami de porqué estaba deprimido, era porque simplemente… ¡estaba de nuevo en Japón! Extrañaba a sus amigos, aunque solo con pocos mantenía aun contacto, a través de correos o llamadas y les hubiera encantado verlos cuando llego, ya que el equipo de básquet de la universidad de Tokyo, Toudai, los había invitado a un partido amistoso en las navidades. Pero Kagami no sabía que sus ganas de ver a sus amigos se iban a ir por el caño cuando su entrenaron les dijo que se había adelantado el juego y apenas llegaran a Japón en pocas horas irían a jugar. Luego del juego habían ganado, y como no, sus compañeros querían ir a celebrar la victoria. De paso que era navidad y estaban en un país extranjero querían ir por todo lo alto. Esto traía consigo arrastrar con ellos a su As, que hablaba un perfecto japonés por haber vivido antes en dicho país, y sin tomar en cuenta si este tenía planes o no. En fin, no le dieron más importancia y se lo llevaron con ellos.

-Taiga, ¿no tendrás algunas amigas lindas de cuando vivías aquí que nos presentes?- pregunto uno de sus compañeros. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

-Al menos nos ayudaras esta noche a ligar con alguna, préstanos tu japonés y tus encantos hermano.- soltó otro del equipo.

Kagami no sabía si golpearlos y huir de ahí o simplemente gritarles que lo dejaran en paz. No opto por ninguna de esas opciones así que en silencio avanzo con los chicos hacia el interior del dichoso bar.

Lo que Kagami no sabía, o más bien si sabía pero no era capaz de admitir, era la tercera opción que andaba en su cabeza sobre el porqué de su tristeza, él quería, realmente quería ver de nuevo a aquel chico por el cual una vez sintió algo... _¿o todavía siente?_. El pelirrojo suspiro, y siguió absorto en sus pensamientos.

Aquel que fue una vez su rival y el mejor oponente para jugar one-a-one, ese que resultaba ser un bastardo que le robaba sus hamburguesas cuando entraban al maji buguer luego de pasar horas jugando, pero en el fondo no le molestaba que el moreno le acompañara, en secreto disfrutaba de su compañía pero era algo que nunca se atrevería a admitir. Recordó como el sueño de su amigo de jugar básquet profesional se vio destrozado cuando sufrió una lesión en la rodilla, la cual le impidió seguir jugando al básquet con la misma destreza de siempre, pero no por eso no podría jugar más. Por eso Kagami se enojó demasiado cuando el moreno le soltó en su rostro sin más que dejaría el baloncesto, en ese momento a Kagami le hervía la sangre, no podía simplemente dejar pasar aquello, que viera el sueño de su amigo echado por tierra simplemente porque no podía jugar tan bruscamente como le gustaba pero… aun podía jugar. El pelirrojo estuvo días molesto con el moreno, durante una semana no le hablo, ni siquiera algún mensaje o encontrarse a comer hamburguesas, nada.

Cuando llego el momento de Kagami partir a América y se despidió de sus amigos y antiguos compañeros, no podía negar que la despedida que más le afecto fue la de él… el moreno peliazulado, bastardo, roba hamburguesas, Ahomine, que le había robado el corazón. Kagami se despidió con una amplia sonrisa mientras se iba a la sala de vuelos internacionales. Durante el vuelo dio gracias que el asiento de su lado estuviera vacío, el pelirrojo se había puesto la capucha de su suéter y colocado los audífonos, mientras lloraba con lamento en todo lo que duro el vuelo.

-¡Kagami!-grito el compañero que antes llevaba colgado de sus hombros. Sacándolo de sus pensamientos. -¿En qué coño piensas? –dijo su compañero con el ceño fruncido, señalando a Kagami. –Ya estamos todos en el bar, ve a la barra que iré primero al baño, señor idiota.-dijo este mientras dejaba a un aturdido aun Kagami Taiga.

Kagami iba acercándose a la barra cuando lo vio… sintió que el tiempo se detuvo un instante, su corazón dio un brinco, y ahí estaba él. De espalda. Con el cual había estado pensando hacia solo segundos. Se tuvo que frotar los ojos para ver si no estaba soñando, y efecto no lo estaba, el moreno seguía ahí de espaldas a él, era imposible no reconocerlo cuando muy bien sabía que ese color de cabello azulado, espalda ancha y cuello largo eran totalmente de…él.

-Aomine Daiki…-susurro Kagami, con una sonrisa se acercó a la barra mientras veía como el moreno se levantaba de su lugar para ir a lo que parecía ser el baño.

Oh si, Kagami sabía que su noche de navidad había mejorado totalmente.

* * *

><p><strong>Chan-chan-chan... y aquí viene.<strong>

**Si te tomaste la molestía de llegar aquí, muchisimas e infinitas gracias, aprecio que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leer el capitulo, y por favor deja un review~ estaria encantada de saber que te parece la historia... si les da ganas de vomitar :( o quieren leer más de esto. ¡Haganmelo saber!**

**Le dedico este capitulo a la bella y hermosisima Kao Long, te quiero chica chilena que tiene una conexion mental perversa conmigo(? te adoro, y gracias por animarme a escribir mi propio AoKaga.**

**Como dije arriba, este viaje apenas comienza... si les gusto, no dudare es seguir subiendo, ahora es que viene lo bueno fufufu~**

**Bien, felices fiestas y prospero año nuevo, nos leemos. **

**AmY xx**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Nota:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, todos son obra de Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, yo solo me tomo la molestia de usarlos con fines recreativos, fufufu~

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2.<strong>

**Kagami POV.**

Mi corazón latía rápido, estaba emocionado y no podía negarlo. Respire profundo y me acerque hasta la barra, en donde anteriormente se encontraba sentado él.

-¿Estoy viendo un fantasma? Shin-chan, ¡¿es real?! –Gritaba un chico a mi lado mientras sentía que me pinchaba la costilla con un dedo. Me gire enojado a encararlo.

-¡Claro que no soy un fantasma, idio…ta- Mierda, cuando fije la mirada en el chico que me estaba hincado el dedo, joder. Yo sabía perfectamente quien era este enano pelinegro.

-¡KAGAMI-KUN! –Salto Takao encima de mí, me abrazo sin que yo pudiera hacer algo al respecto. -¡Tanto tiempo! Vienes a Japón y no dices nada, bastardo.-Reía Takao, mas gritando que hablando.

Mire estupefacto al chico que se encontraba con pelinegro, al cual claramente reconocí. Ese porte de seriedad inmutable, lentes rectangulares, cabello verde, mirada filosa… Midorima Shintarou, un antiguo jugador de Shutoku, perteneciente a la generación de los milagros, y uno de mis oponentes en varios partidos.

Trataba de procesar todo esto, tan embelesado estaba mirando la espalda de él, ignorando por completo a estos dos chicos que se encontraban a su lado. Si mal no recordaba, ellos eran pareja, así que no era raro encontrarlos juntos. Sonreí a Midorima y le regrese el abrazo a Takao.

-Tanto tiempo chicos, es un placer verlos de nuevo.-Dije un poco más animado que antes, me solté de Takao y me dedique a detallarlos. Habían cambiado, solo un poco tal vez… Bueno bastante, cuatro años era suficiente para que una persona cambiara totalmente, pero estos dos seguían llevando esos aires de presencia que siempre tenían de jóvenes.

-Por supuesto que sí, vaya sorpresa encontrarnos con otro conocido aquí, esta noche, en este hotel.-Dijo Midorima estrechándome la mano, en un tono que no pude distinguir si era de molestia o… olvídalo, era totalmente molesto para el este encuentro.

-Vamos Shin-chan, no estés enojado. Sé que querías que estuviéramos solos esta noche, pero siempre es divertido ver rostros viejo, así que bien. Kagami, ¿te nos unes a un trago o ya tiene planes? –Pregunto un sonriente Takao.

La verdad es que no quería rechazar la oferta, a pesar de que mis compañeros de equipo me esperaban al otro lado de la barra, yo simplemente no quería rechazarlos, quería hablar un rato con ellos y quería… Yo quería verlo a él, eso era lo que más me emocionaba.

"¡Mierda! Cálmate, cálmate Kagami" me dije a mi mismo, sentí un poco de calor subir a mis mejillas. "Perfecto, sonrojándome como una tonta colegiala, esto es jodidamente perfecto idiota." Suspire, tratando de calmar los nervios. Hacía cuatro años que no le veía, y mira como me ponía solo con ver su espalda. "Cuando lo vea completo estaré hecho una gelatina derretida, vaya mierda." Pensé.

-Pues, gracias por la oferta pero no quiero incomodar lo que parece ser su salida de navidad, así que para no importunarlos, podemos vernos luego.-Dije, sonando algo desanimado, la verdad era que moría por quedarme pero simplemente no podía admitirlo y ya.

-No seas idiota Kagami-kun, o espera tu siempre eres idiota.-fue ahora Midorima el que hablo esta vez, me miro dedicándome una sonrisa ladina. "Oi, ¡que se cree este bastardo."

-Puedes acompañarnos, Takao y yo estamos esperando que desocupen una mesa, así que mientras esperamos está bien, además sé que Takao se muerde la lengua para no abordarte ahora mismo con un millón de preguntas sobre cómo te va en América.-Dijo el peliverde, en un tono más tranquilo.

-¡Shin-chan! Me leíste el pensamiento, je- dijo Takao abrazando a su chico.-Entonces Kagami, ¿nos acompañas un rato?

-Está bien, déjenme avisarles a los de mi equipo que estaré un rato con ustedes, luego les alcanzo.-sonreí. Mientras me dirigía hacia mis compañeros pensé que, esta noche sería interesante y yo, estaba jodidamente ansioso por verle.

* * *

><p>-Oi, Josh, ¿ya están todos aquí?-dije, llegando a las butacas donde se encontraban sentados mis compañeros.<p>

-Hey Taiga, ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Encontraste algunas chicas linda? Eh, eh, ¡eh!- Josh se acercó a mí tomándome de los brazos y gritándome. Lo aleje en un instante.

-No, idiota. Solo me encontré con unos antiguos conocidos, nada de mujeres. Estaré hablando con ellos y al rato les alcanzo. –le dije a Josh, mirando al resto de mis compañeros.

-Uhm, ya Taiga encontró con quien ligar y nos abandona a nosotros que no sabemos japonés… ¡Buah! Entrenador, nuestro As es cruel, debe estar con nosotros. –Dijo Matthew con un fingido lloriqueo.

Puse los ojos en blancos, a veces podían ser unos completos niños, para unos chicos que median casi dos metros la mayoría y otros ya los pasaban. –Calma ya, si Taiga quiere ir a encontrarse con sus viejos amigos, es libre de hacerlo. Solo no te pases de tragos y armes un desastre, recuerda que tienes la reputación de un equipo que mantener. –me sentencio el entrenador, dándome un mirada fulminante. Para ser un señor de no más de 30, siendo aún joven y algo apuesto, podía ser totalmente aterrador cuando se lo propone.

-Vamos entrenador, sabe que no tiene que preocuparse por mí, sino de ellos. –Dije señalando a Matthew y a Carlos, era los dos del equipo que peor se ponían al estar en contacto con el alcohol, juntos podían ser un caos total. Y ninguno quería terminar preso, en noche buena, en un país en donde ellos no sabían ni decir "hola".

Me reí al pensar eso. –Bueno, me voy yendo, los veo al rato.-me despedí de mis compañeros y me dirigí a la barra donde estaba antes.

Pare en seco y tuve que tomar unas cuantas respiraciones antes de afrontar el golpe que venía.

Él estaba sentado donde lo había visto antes, dándome la espalda nuevamente, y tomando un trago de lo que parecía ser ¿whisky, tal vez? No le di importancia a lo que fuera que estaba en ese vaso, me dedique a verlo un instante mientras me encaminaba de nuevo hacia la barra.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV.<strong>

El moreno, luego de haber salido del baño retomo su camino hacia donde se encontraba antes, al lado de la singular pareja. Se sentó en su antiguo asiento y se encontró con un vaso lleno de whisky, listo, solo para él. –Gracias.-murmuro por lo bajo el peliazulado.

Takao, lo miraba divertido y trataba de contener su obvia risa. "Y a este, ¿Qué coño le pasa ahora?" pensó Daiki, levantado una ceja al observar al más bajo. Takao sabía que él estaba aquí, y que pronto volvería con ellos, sabía que sería un gran encuentro después de varios años y lo que más seguro estaba Takao, era que sin duda sería una noche memorable.

El pelinegro comenzó a carcajearse, su novio sabía lo que pensaba el más bajo, así que dio un codazo gentil al otro en las costillas… el cual término siendo nada gentil.

-¡Shin-chan! Eso dolió, tonto.-bramo el lesionado, ante el gesto de su novio, una mirada seria que le decía "Cálmate, Takao." El antes mencionado, rio para sus adentros y se dedicó a presenciar lo que sucedería a continuación.

-Oi… ¿Cuándo se supone que su mesa este lista? No es como si tuviera muchas ganas de tener su compañía toda esta noche.-dijo sin ganas Aomine.

-¿Y otro más para hacerle compañía no sería de su agrado?- el moreno sintió como un brazo se le colgaba por los hombros. Paro en seco, sentía la respiración del contrario cerca, muy cerca de el, provocándole un escalofrió. Aomine estaba helado, no sabía si esto era real o el alcohol de antes ya le estaba haciendo una mala jugada. El solo sabía que ese aroma, ese jodido aroma sabía perfectamente de quien era.

Un pelirrojo, divertido, tomo asiento a su lado. Takao le guiño un ojo a este, y el susodicho le devolvió el gesto. Aomine tardo unos segundos antes de reaccionar de nuevo, el vaso que tenía antes a medio camino de su boca… antes de quedar como hielo de insofacto, al haber escuchado esas palabras de alguien que el jamás se esperaría encontrar, esa noche. Tomo el vaso y de un solo trago lo bebió.

-Uhm, no sabía que tenías esas malas costumbres de bebedor…-comento el pelirrojo, mirándolo de reojo.

-Tú…-fue lo único que salió de los labios de Aomine antes de girarse y encarar por completo al que ahora se encontraba a su lado.

Y como salido de un sueño, ahí estaba él. Dedicándole una sonrisa perfecta de dientes blancos. Aomine seguía tratando de procesar todo aquello. Lo observo por un momento, detallándolo. El pelirrojo llevaba un suéter negro manga larga, unos vaqueros un poco sueltos, y unos tenis Nike un poco desgastados, como a él siempre le gustaba usar, esos tenis que usaba eternamente al jugar al básquet, hasta que se rompieran y tenía que salir a buscar otro par el cual siempre se olvidaba de comprar, y gracias al destino o algo así, ambos usaban la misma talla de zapato, y en más de una ocasión él y Aomine habían ido juntos de compras en busca de un par para el pelirrojo y tal vez hasta unos para el moreno.

Aomine regreso de nuevo su mirada al rostro del chico, y claro que ahí estaba, estaba él, sentado a su lado mirándolo divertido. Él no era nada más ni nada menos que Kagami Taiga.

-¿Ni siquiera un saludo o algo?...Vaya que eres un- el pelirrojo no pudo seguir hablando, un risa gutural, divertida, y fuerte lo detuvo. Y estaba Aomine, riéndose como un desquiciado luego de haberlo visto. Se encontraba apoyado sobre sus codos, tapando su rostro con las manos, mientras se reía fuertemente. Kagami lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

Pensó en distintas opciones que pudieran suceder en su encuentro, una estrechada de manos, insultos por par parte del moreno por haber desaparecidos tanto tiempo, o tal vez incluso un abrazo, pero lo que Kagami jamás se imagino fue que moreno comenzaría a reír desquiciadamente, como para morirse.

Aomine ahora estaba tosiendo, luego de un rato de haberse estado riendo, al parecer se había ahogado con un poco de su propio trago, y se encontraba tosiendo, tratando de calmarse para lograr obtener un poco de aire.

El pelirrojo lo miro estupefacto, y ahora era el quien se reía del moreno. No pensó que pudiera ser tan tonto como para que se ahogara con su propia saliva. Kagami se reía con gusto sobre él. Takao que los miraba expectante, no pudo contener más la risa que hacia un rato estaba conteniendo, y estallo también. Midorima los observaba con cara de poco amigos, trataba de alejarse de aquella barra para hacer como si quien no los conoce, pero Takao veía frustrada su huida ya que lo tomaba fuertemente del brazo.

-¡Oi, Bakagami!-Aomine tosió.-Deja de reírte de mí…-volvió a toser. -¡Idiota!-Grito por última vez mientras trataba de calmarse.

Kagami se detuvo y lo observo por un momento, sin darse cuenta que tenía una sonrisa estampada en el rostro. Estaba contento, no solo por el hecho de estarse riendo a costas del moreno, o solo por haberlo visto de nuevo, pudiera parecerle tonto a alguien, pero lo que más emociono al pelirrojo en ese momento era que Aomine lo hubiera llamado por el apodo que antes solía usar con frecuencia con el, bakagami.

El moreno finalmente se detuvo, cerró los ojos, tomo aire. Y se giró de nuevo a encarar al pelirrojo que estaba a su lado.

-Tanto tiempo…-dijo por lo bajo Aomine.

-Ni tanto, sigues pareciendo el mismo mocoso de siempre. –comento Kagami, mirando divertido al moreno que ahora tenía el ceño fruncido. Kagami le dijo mocoso, a pesar de que ambos tenían la misma edad, y el moreno le pasaba solo por pocos centímetros, le decía mocoso porque siempre se había comportado como un niño pequeño a pesar de su edad. Y no es como si el pelirrojo fuera el más maduro de todos, pero siempre le gustaba hacerlo enfurecer llamándolo de esa manera que el peliazulado tanto odiaba.

-Sí, y parece que tu, enano, tampoco has cambiado en nada durante este tiempo.-comento ahora el moreno, con una sonrisa de lado. A pesar de que había molestado un poco que le llamar mocoso, como antes solía hacerlo, le restó importancia y se dedicó a mirarlo de nuevo mientras el contrario hablaba. Y era una mentira lo que el moreno había dicho. Estaba bien en claro que Kagami si había cambiado. Si el mismo había cambiado, el otro obviamente tampoco se había quedado atrás. Unos centímetros más altos, el pelo rojo un poco más oscurecido, un corte de cabello que dejaba a la vista la frente de Kagami… "una gran frente" pensó el moreno. "¡Oi! Un nuevo sobrenombre, _¡frentón!_" se dedicaba a decirse a sí mismo el peliazulado mientras sonreía y seguía viendo al otro. Unos hombros anchos, y una brazos que dejaban en claro lo dotado que se encontraba en contrario, a pesar de estar usando un suéter manga larga, el cual no ayudaba en nada a esconder la musculatura del pelirrojo ya que le quedaba un poco ajustado y dejaba en claro que no estaba para nada mal.

-¿Enano? Que dices, ahomine, si pareciera que ahora soy yo el más alto. –dijo Kagami, se giró un momento de frente a la barra para llamar al bar-tender y pedir algo para él. Aomine maldijo por lo bajo, ya no que no le dejaba verlo de frente como antes. Suspiro.

-Y en tus sueños que serás más alto que yo. –Aomine también se giró hacia la barra.

Takao, que ahora se sentía ignorado por la pareja que se encontraba al lado de su novio, tosió llamando la atención. Kagami fue el primero en comentar.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú también te ahogaste con tu trago?-Kagami miro al pelinegro.

-Para nada, estoy pasando del alcohol esta noche compañero. Ya que quiero estar más que consiente para más tarde, tengo un regalo que deseo con ganas _desenvolver_.-dijo Takao, acercándose a su novio.

-¡Takao! –bramo el peliverde dándole de nuevo una mirada fulminante, por el tono de voz que estaba usando el más bajo. Siempre le gustaba hacerlo molestar, pero a Midorima no le gustaba que estuviera diciendo cosas que se pudiera malinterpretar delante de otros.

-¿Y no piensas saludar? De paso creído y maleducado –se mofo Aomine del pelirrojo.

-¡¿Qué dices?! Pero si ya los he saludado antes, idiota.- respondió el otro con ceño fruncido.

-¿Eh?-Aomine lo miro extrañado, se supone que acababa de llegar, como era posible que ya los hubiera visto antes… a menos qué…

-Ustedes dos dejen de estar discutiendo. Es noche buena, así que dedíquense a dar amor, ¿vale?- dijo Takao divertido, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Midorima y se paró de su asiento a hablar con el mesonero que ahora tenía a su lado. Ninguno de los otros se había dado cuenta de cuando llego el mesonero.

Un leve sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de Kagami, debido al comentario de Takao. ¿Dar… amor…?" Kagami sacudió la cabeza, tratando de disipar los pensamientos que ahora se estaban arremolinando en su cabeza.

Aomine no dijo ninguna palabra al respecto, solo se dedicó a mirar el nuevo vaso lleno de su bebida que se encontraba frente de el, el comentario que el pelinegro había soltado también lo dejo un poco deslocado.

-Bueno, me temo que nuestra compañía con ustedes esta noche es más corta de lo que esperaban. Shin-chan nuestra mesa ya está lista.-dijo Takao mientras tomaba por la mano al peliverde.

-Uhm, ¿ya se van? Bueno, nos veremos por ahí entonces.- dijo Kagami.

-Tranquilo, seguimos en contacto, antes de irte de nuevo nos veremos. –Takao le dedico una sonrisa a ambos. –Nos vemos… y que se diviertan, la noche aun es joven.-Dijo este mientras se alejaba con Midorima.

* * *

><p>El silencio se apodero de la pareja que ahora se encontraba, sola, frente a la barra. Kagami estaba comenzando a sentir un poco incómodo, y Aomine le pasaba igual. Luego de estar pensando en sus sentimientos y de paso que eran con el muchacho que se encontraba a su lado, no es como si pudiera simplemente llegar y decir: <em>"Oi, Kagami, sabes que hace cuatro años cuando te fuiste me di cuenta de que estoy locamente enamorado de ti, ahora correspóndeme y déjame besarte."<em> Aomine palideció ante el pensamiento que le paso por la mente. Tomo un poco de su bebida, tratando de mirar a la persona que se encontraba sentada a su izquierda.

Aomine estaba nervioso, y esos mismos nervios le estaban pasando una mala jugada.

-Yo…uhm- Kagami fue el primero en tratar de romper el silencio, pero no sabía exactamente lo que estaba tratando de decir. Una extraña atmósfera se había apoderado de ambos. "¿Dónde había quedado la valentía y el entusiasmo que tenía cuando llego y tomo por el hombro al moreno y se sentó a su lado?" Pensaba Kagami, oh si, estaban siendo sucumbidos por los nervios que ahora se apoderaban de el. "¡Idiota!" Se dijo a si mismo. Kagami trato de decir algo, pero esta vez fue el moreno el primero en tratar de romper el silencio.

-Y esto… Kagami, ¿Qué tal todo el América? –Dijo Aomine, llenándose de valor y se giró para encarar de frente al pelirrojo.

Kagami se sorprendió un poco, tras escuchar la voz del moreno luego de un largo silencio. –Uh... pues, todo bien. Ahora estaba con el equipo en la temporada de invierno, pero estamos de descanso. Y… esto…-Kagami trataba de no sonar nervioso, pero le era imposible. Tomo un trago de su bebida y siguió. –El equipo de la universidad de Japón nos invitó a un amistoso por estas fechas, el partido se adelantó para hoy y no he podido ponerme en contacto con nadie, recién llegamos haces unas horas. –Dijo un poco más calmado, mirando al moreno, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-¿Y qué tal el partido? ¿Ganaste… o acaso llevaste a tu equipo a la derrota? –Dijo Aomine tratando de molestar a Kagami, pero este lleno de orgullo le respondió.

-¡Jamás! Ganamos, simplemente dimos lo mejor de nosotros, aunque para ser un amistoso estuvo algo reñido, incluso bloquearon dos de mis donqueos, pero seguimos batallando y ganamos 89 a 71. –dijo Kagami, sonando muy animado mientras hablaba de lo que amaba hacer, jugar al básquet.

-Uhm, ¿así que pudieron bloquear dos de tus donqueos que los hace hasta un mono? – dijo Aomine, riéndose para si mientras observaba las reacciones del pelirrojo, una sonrisa ladina se asomaba en su rostro.

-¡Ahomine! Respeta mis donqueos, que para ser de mono como tú dices, son ¡geniales! Ja.- dijo el pelirrojo. –Y a ti, ¿Qué tal te ha ido con eso de la administración? –esta vez fue a Kagami el que le toco preguntar, mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida. El moreno respondido.

-Excelente, mi trabajo esta como montaña rusa que solo va en ascenso, y al banco de Tokyo le han llegado buenos ingresos en estos dos años que llevan conmigo.

-Es bueno escuchar eso. –Kagami sonrió.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sonrisa que dejaba helado a Aomine, tan perfecta y gentil que era, lo estaba haciendo entrar en calor, o era la sonrisa o la cantidad de alcohol que tenía en su organismo, o la voz de Kagami… o todas estas cosas juntas. Aomine no iba a soportarlo más, al menos la noche ya no estaba tan fría como la recordaba desde que llego al hotel.

(Si pudiera poner esta canción en esta partecita, se los agradecería, es necesario… y no me maten por favor n.n Love me harder – Ariana Grande)

* * *

><p>De nuevo silencio sepulcral. Kagami no quería quedarse estancando de nuevo así que hablo.<p>

-Esa canción, siempre la ponen en la radio estos días, no sabía que también estuviera de moda en Japón. –Dijo Kagami, sonriendo, joder con la letra de la canción… si Aomine le estuviera prestando atención también estuviera como Kagami. Este se sonrojo y maldijo para si, tomando un trago más de su bebida.

"love me, love me, love me… uh uh uh…. Harder, harder, harder…" se escuchaba por los parlantes del restaurant la voz de una mujer, fuerte pero a la vez tan suave y propia para la noche, Aomine desde que había llegado no se había percatado de que estaba sonando música, nada raro. Él nunca se fijaba en esos detalles.

"¿Una canción de amor?... Ugh". Aomine hizo un gesto asqueado, tomo un trago, realmente no le gustaban esas canciones empalagosas de amor. Pero… ese "harder, harder, harder" claro, a él le encantaría darle _harder_ a Kagami. "¡MIERDA!" Aomine volvió en si, y le dio un largo trago a su bebida.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Aomine sin más.

-¿eh? –La pregunta, saco un poco fuera de onda a Kagami, sonaba algo molesto por la manera en que lo dijo.

-Yo… uhm, lo siento. Quiero decir, ¿Qué haces esta noche aquí en el hotel? –pregunto de manera un poco más adecuada Aomine, se dio cuenta que lo último que había dicho sonó como un "Vete a la mierda" para Kagami.

-En este hotel me estoy quedando con los del equipo, la verdad es que me hubiera gustado ver a los otros, hace un tiempo que no hablo con Kuroko, pero luego del partido prácticamente me arrastraron aquí, y si no es por Takao y Midorima, no me hubiera podido escapar de los otros. –comento Kagami.

-ah… vale. –Fue lo único que soltó el moreno.

-Y tú, ¿estas esperando a alguien?-pregunto Kagami, sonando un poco más interesado de lo que pretendía.

-¿Te interesa, acaso? –Aomine lo miro divertido, regalándole una sonrisa pícara al pelirrojo.

-Idiota. –bramo el otro, mientras se concentraba de nuevo en su bebida.

-No, la verdad es que no tenía planes. Y la nevada me dejo aquí varado, de paso mi teléfono esta con la batería muerta.

-¿Cuál es tu teléfono?- pregunto Kagami, mirando de nuevo al moreno.

-A sí que el Bakagami quiere mi número de teléfono, eh~ Aomine respondió divertido.

-¡Ahomine! Yo no… ¡Yo no dije eso, mocoso! –se defendió Kagami, un poco ruborizado ante la mirada que le estaba dando el moreno. –Solo pregunto cuál es tu teléfono, para saber si es el mismo que el mío, y prestarte un cargador, idiota. –dijo al fin el pelirrojo.

Aomine saco el celular de su maletín y se lo mostró a Kagami.

-Samsung Galaxy S5, yo tengo el mismo. Lo deje cargando en mi habitación, iré a buscar el cargador y te lo presto.- dijo Kagami, pero antes de que pudiera irse, el moreno respondió.

-Yo… uh, ¿te puedo acompañar a tu habitación? –dijo Aomine, mirando fijamente al pelirrojo.

Kagami podía sentir como su rostro cobraba vida propia, sus piernas flaquearon un segundo y luego se recompuso. Sus mejillas debían estar en este momento tan rojas como su cabello o más… todo por lo que le había dicho el moreno, y esa mirada expectante que le había dejado al final, siendo como un "por favor" de un niño pequeño.

Si Kagami antes de verlo solo de espaldas estaba nervioso, ahora no sabía cómo describir el estado en que se encontraba, y la última pregunta que había dejado en el aire el moreno… oh si, ese había sido el comodín de la noche.

-Camina. –dijo el pelirrojo, levantándose rápidamente de su silla, para que el moreno no pudiera ver el evidente sonrojo que se había quedado plasmado en su rostro. Pero esto fue imposible, era más que evidente que Aomine lo había visto, y ahora cargaba una sonrisa triunfal.

Aomine se dispuso a pagar rápidamente las bebidas de ambos, y mientras tomaba sus cosas y se alejaba de la barra tratando de seguir al pelirrojo, que ahora estaba delante de él tratando de alejarse lo más rápido que pudiera, mientras sofocaba sus pensamientos.

Aomine pensó en el giro radical que había dado su noche, luego de lamentarse de lo que sea, hecho una mierda, ahora estaba emocionado, y hasta excitado de sea lo que sea que pudiese pasar esa noche.

* * *

><p><strong>No me vayan a matar, por favor y gracias~ soy muy joven para morir(?<strong>

**Nota: En mi perfil está un link para que vean, como me imagino a Kagami para esta historia, luego subire los demás ñ-ñ**

**Muchisisimas gracias por sus reviews y sus favoritos y por seguir la historia, a pesar de ser pocas me motivan a seguir escribiendo y de corazón se los agradezco.**

**La verdad es que tenia mis dudad al respecto con este capitulo, pero esto es lo que ha salido y espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Se que querían algo así como un encuentro explosivo en el baño, pero pense ponerlo un poco más sutil y que avance poco a poco… y ahora se van a la habitación de Kagami? Oh si, esto no va nada lento jaja.**

**Les dejo a sus expectativas lo que pueda pasar, como dije antes "esto apenas está comenzando"… y citando a mi querido y hermoso Takao: _"La noche aun es joven."_**

**Dejen su review, por favor y gracias las amaría un montón. Y a las que lean y no dejen review, les caerá una piña explosiva de Miyagi, juas juas.**

**Besos y nos leemos, xx.**


	3. Capitulo 3

No tengo ninguna excusa barata que justifique el porque no he subido capitulo.

Esto capitulo esta cargado de sorpresas, no es lo que esperaban. Pero es muy especial para mi porque amo esta pareja, espero no haya quedado muy _cliché._

**Dedicado a dos personajes singulares:** **Kao**, mi terrible y descarada chilena, ella es mi Midorima, que me amenazo a azotes sino terminaba de escribir esto. Pero sabes que te amo linda...a pesar de que me trates como sumisa u/u.

Y para mi querida nueva amiga, **ArminxArlet**, que muchos de ustedes ya la deben conocer, porque es una genia y escribe di-vi-no. Gracias por tus historias. Y tu me dedicaste uno, así que este es para vos :3. Espero disfruten el capitulo.

Tengo una sola petición para el capitulo. Ya que tres canciones me ayudaron a escribirlo, espero puedan escucharlas en la lectura.

Las disfrutaran... o eso espero (No me linchen, por favor lol.) Yo les diré cuando colocarlas. Los links los dejare en mi bio, para que no anden buscando mucho ñ-ñ.

_Sin más que decir..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 3<em>**

La pareja de jóvenes era llevada hacia su mesa correspondiente, guiados por el mesonero que antes los había llamado en la barra.

Al llegar a la mesa, el mesonero se dispuso a extender la silla para que el más bajo pudiera sentarse, pero antes de que pudiera proseguir, el peliverde lo detuvo.

-Permítame, yo lo haré.- dijo sin más. Situándose por detrás de Takao mientras sacaba la silla para él. Luego el mesonero acomodo la suya, y finalmente que la pareja se encontraba en su mesa, dispuesta a ordenar. El mesonero les sirvió agua y se retiró a buscar la carta para que pudieran apreciar el menú que disponía el restaurant.

-Que adorable es Shin-chan cuando actúa como todo un caballerito. –el más bajo sonrió para sí, y le dedico una mirada divertida a su pareja.

-No comiences con las cursilerías Takao, por favor. –el peliverde lo miro de reojo, y se dispuso a tomar un poco del agua que previamente el mesonero les había servido.

-Pero… Shin-chan, ¿por qué estamos en este reservado? No recuerdo haber pedido esta mesa cuando llegamos antes. –dijo un poco extrañado el pelinegro. La verdad es que la mesa donde ahora se encontraban era distinguida de las del resto. Como su nombre lo indicaba, era un "reservado" y se encontraba un poco más apartado de las demás. Además tenía a sus alrededores unos paneles en forma de divisores, con refinados diseños de flores japonesas. Estos servían para separar esta del resto, permitiendo también privacidad a las personas que en ella se encontraban.

-Porque yo la solicite. –soltó el otro joven, sin más.

-Pero estas, ¿no son más costo- el pelinegro no pudo terminar la oración cuando su pareja lo interrumpió.

-Puedo pagarla. Además esta nos permite tener más privacidad. – dijo el peliverde, posando la mirada en el chico que se encontraba en frente de él.

-Eh, así que Shin-chan quería privacidad, para hacer cosas _divertidas_, ¿tal vez?- el más bajo le dedico una mirada absoluta a su novio, cargada de intenciones nada inocentes.

-¡Takao!, nada de cosas sucias. Simplemente quiero que estemos solos y disfrutar de nuestra cena de navidad. – diviso como el pelinegro entreabría un poco sus ojos por la sorpresa. Pero luego le dedico una radiante sonrisa. Esa noche era especial para ambos, y él simplemente quería que fuera perfecta. A pesar de haber comenzado con ciertos contratiempos, como por ejemplo, el que su novio hubiera olvidado hacer la reservación… Trato de no darle importancia al error del más bajo, y se centró y disfrutar lo que la noche les traería a partir de ahora.

-_Nuestra_ cena, me gusta cómo suena eso, proviniendo de Shin-chan. – dijo un sonriente pelinegro, extendió su mano hasta alcanzar la mano de su novio, que se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa. La tomo y la apretó suavemente. Luego la atrajo hacia la altura de su boca, y se dedicó a darle pequeños y cortos besos en los nudillos.

Eso no pasó desapercibido para el peliverde, que bien si antes se encontraba inmutable. Ahora un pequeño sonrojo estaba aflorando en sus mejillas. Siempre se avergonzaba antes aquellas situaciones, donde Takao le gustaba dar pequeñas muestras de afecto. No es que le incomodara del todo, la verdad era que le encantaban, y era un deleite para sus ojos observar al más bajo.

El mesonero se acercó de nuevo a la mesa, trayendo para ellos sus respectivas cartas y una botella de vino que previamente habían ordenado. Una vez que decidieron el que iban a cenar, y con copas resplandecientes llenas de vino, delante de cada uno ellos, el mesonero se retiró.

_(Aquí va la primera: _Love me like you do-Ellie Goulding)

-¡Brindemos! Porque finalmente estamos juntos, esta noche. Te extrañe mucho, Shin-chan~ -dijo el más bajo, levantando un poco su copa y llevándola al centro de la mesa. Midorima lo acompaño con el gesto, mientras brindaban se dedicaban una cálida mirada. Le dieron un trago a su respectiva bebida, y el pelinegro prosiguió: -Estos días han sido terribles, me has hecho mucha falta, ¡buah! –dijo, haciendo un pequeño mohín, inflando sus mejillas. A veces Takao podía ser un inmaduro y actuar como niño pequeño, pero con lo que respecta a sus sentimientos por el peliverde, era totalmente serio.

-Ya me disculpe antes Takao, y sabes que lo siento. –dijo el otro, mientras bajaba de nuevo su copa. Midorima realmente se sentía culpable, y tampoco era fácil para el aquella situación. El trabajo en el hospital era agotador, y también extrañaba la cercanía con el pelinegro. Por eso, aquella noche era muy importante para ambos.

-Lo sé, joder… sabes que lo sé, pero es difícil despertar tres días seguidos, solo, en la cama. Es completamente diferente cuando no estas a mi lado. –dijo, bajando la mirada hacia la copa que se encontraba en frente de el.

-Yo… lo siento mucho. –dijo, el peliverde buscando con la mirada al otro. –Para mí también ha sido difícil, estos días son los más agotadores. Y como muchos de los doctores toman sus vacaciones, no queda otra que colocarnos a los pasantes para ayudar.

-Pues, si esto es así cuando estas en la carrera… No me quiero imaginar cómo será, cuando finalmente seas doctor. –le dedico una rápida mirada al otro, y luego se concentró de nuevo en su copa, dándole un trago. Takao estaba triste, y Midorima lo sabía… el simplemente _lo sabía_, por más que el otro tratara de disimular sus miradas.

No era su culpa… en parte. Midorima Shintarō estaba preocupado, aquellas últimos días habían sido intensos para él, no tan solo por la sobre carga de trabajo, sino también por la distancia de su pareja. Estaba preocupado porque sabía lo que el pelinegro en aquellos momentos estaba pasando. Meses antes, aquella situación se había repetido y resulto muy dura para ambos, ya que no pudieron siquiera estar juntos en el cumpleaños de Takao por que Midorima estaba ocupado. Esto había dejado al pelinegro desolado.

Se encontraba en el último semestre de su carrera de medicina, orgullosamente la amaba. Y para aquellas fechas se encontraba de pasante en el hospital haciendo sus prácticas. Siempre se había distinguido del resto de sus compañeros, tanto en el estudio como en la práctica, era reconocido por varios doctores del hospital, e incluso algunos pacientes y colegas ya comenzaban a llamarle "Doctor Midorima", esto lo hacía realmente feliz… y a la vez triste. A causa de su labor, sin querer, se distanciaba de su pareja. En un principio Takao había respetado y aceptado la idea de su novio de estudiar medicina, y lo apoyaba en todo momento, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano aquellos momentos llegarían, donde tendrían que estar lejos por causa del trabajo. Pero para el pelinegro, llegaron más temprano que tarde. Y a pesar de lo respetaba y apoyaba, estaba en una situación difícil.

Ya para ese entonces las llamadas rápidas y cortos mensajes no le bastaban, a ninguno de los dos.

He allí la principal causa de preocupación de Shintarō, al ver al pelinegro devastado. Siempre se encontraba con una sonrisa estampada, una falsa sonrisa para tratar de desechar la realidad. Simplemente no quería perder a su novio, y más de una vez le había rondado esa terrible idea por la mente, durante las extenuantes noches de trabajo en el hospital. "¿Y si Takao se cansa de esperar?" "¿Y si me terminara… por no poder estar con él?". "¡No! Inaceptable." Siempre se respondía a si mismo esas atroces preguntas que lo martirizaban, en pocas ocasiones Takao le había expresado que no se preocupara, que entendía cuál era su labor y que siempre estaría ahí para él. Pero para Midorima era imposible no preocuparse, a veces pensaba que aún no lo había perdonado, por no haber podido pasar su cumpleaños junto a él.

Y las últimas palabras que Takao había pronunciado, no lo ayudaban en nada a calmar sus nervios. Esa frase, la sentía como si una estaca le perforara su corazón. No quería dejar a Takao. No quería que este le terminara. No quiero estar lejos de él. No quería absolutamente-nunca-jamás el no tener una vida sin Takao a su lado.

El pelinegro trataba de leer la situación en la que estaban, hacia unos minutos que un silencio sepulcral reinaba en la mesa. Rebobinando lo último que había dicho, se dio cuenta que sin quererlo o no, la había cagado. Y no quería preocupar más al pobre Midorima.

-¡Shin-chan, lo siento mucho! –exclamo un poco exaltado el más bajo. Sacando de sus pensamientos al peliverde. Este se ajustó las gafas sobre el punto de su nariz y lo miro expectante. –Lo siento, ¡no sabes cuánto! Yo… no…. ¡Yo no quise decir eso!, sabes que te amo y te apoyo y si me podría imaginar cómo será cuando finalmente seas doctor y no puedo pensar no estar a tu lado… y eso, y yo, ¡lo siento!- termino de decir el pelinegro, respirando agitadamente. Esas últimas palabras le habían salido tan rápidas y apresuradas que a Midorima le costó un poco entender, pero al final le dedico una mirada de adoración a Takao, que le dijera esas palabras, las atesoraba y las apreciaba demasiado.

-No tienes nada que disculpar Takao, sabes que soy yo el que lo siente. Y no quiero preocuparme por esas cosas… pero- su pareja lo interrumpió.

-Pero está bien, yo te apoyo. Sé cuánto amas tu carrera y que tu sueño es ser un doctor capaz de ayudar a todos, lo sé, tú lo sabes, todos los sabemos. Y por eso me disculpo por actuar tan egoístamente, entiendo que no es fácil estar en _nuestra_ situación, pero tampoco quiero preocuparte, después de todo, sabes que siempre voy a estar a tu lado. –termino esto último, regalándole una sonrisa al peliverde. Para Takao resultaba difícil aquello, pero su amor por el otro era tan grande, que el dejarlo de lado porque simplemente no pudieran estar juntos en todo momento, jamás se lo plantearía.

-Gracias, Takao. Yo también te amo. –Siempre era difícil para el peliverde expresar sus sentimientos, pero en aquel momento, lo más importante era hacerlo. Ya que el pelinegro daba todo su esfuerzo en su relación, él tampoco podía quedarse atrás.

Movió su silla más cerca del más bajo, tomo su rostro con una de sus manos, y le regalo un beso. De esos cálidos y gentiles, que solo profesan amor. Movían sus labios de manera lenta y delicada, pero sin perder lo erótico que siempre caracterizaba al más bajo. Moviendo sus labios en un ritmo seductor. Fue un beso corto, pero bien disfrutado.

Midorima fue el primero en romper el contacto, ya que en cualquier momento podría entrar el mesonero, y no le agradaba la idea de que los encontrara en aquella situación. Corto el beso, mas no se alejó del pelinegro, dejo su silla cerca de él, como se había acomodado antes.

Takao le dedico una mirada divertida. Estaba feliz, realmente feliz con solo estar a su lado. Que "Shin-chan" le dijera que lo amaba, y de paso, viniera con beso incluido, es un combo jodidamente bueno. Y además, de que el rostro del peliverde se encontrara poco enrojecido, lo hacía ver más adorable aun. Takao no pudo resistir sus impulsos, subió su rostro y se dedicó a repartir pequeños besitos por las mejillas de Midorima.

Le encanta hacer eso cada vez que el peliverde se sonrojaba, y para su grata complacencia, solo lograba que se sonrojara más. No termino su labor de dar besitos, hasta que Midorima se recompuso, y lo miro.

Sonriente y divertido se encontraba el pelinegro, que le sostenía la mirada. Una mirada de felicidad pura, no esas falsas que tenía pegadas hacia unos días. No había otra cosa que lo alegrara y le calmara más, que el ver a su novio así de feliz.

-Y bien, ahora, ¿Dónde está mi regalo?- le dedico una mirada triunfal al peliverde, viendo que aún se encontraba sonrojado.

-¡TAKAO! –bramo el otro. –Como cambias el tema de un segundo a otro, y aparte con reclamo. –Midorima le dio un nuevo sorbo a su copa. Tratando de recomponerse, de la sesión anterior de "muestras de afecto" por parte del pelinegro.

-¿Qué?~ Yo solo quiero saber cuál, estuve buscando por todo el apartamento y no encontré nada. Absolutamente NADA, interesante. –soltó el pelinegro, inflando de nuevo sus mejillas. Como un niño impaciente.

-Y de paso, tienes el descaro de decir que lo buscaste. Hay que ver cuán de infantil puedes ser.

-Oh vamos, como si no hubieras tratado de encontrar el tuyo tampoco, ¿eh?- dijo divertido el pelinegro.

-Pues-pues… eso, es diferente. – el peliverde bajo la mirada de nuevo. Tratando de no avergonzarse, la verdad era que él también lo había hecho. Como ambos solían hacer.

-Uhm, ya que Shin-chan no me ha dado ningún regalo, entonces yo tomare el que quiero. –dijo el pelinegro, pasando la punta de su lengua por el labio inferior, mientras miraba fijamente al peliverde.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir? Además, esa mirada de pervertido-depravado que me estás dando, no es nada agradable. -soltó Shintarō, recalcando la palabra _pervertido._

-Lo que quiero decir es –señalo a Midorima con su dedo índice, mirada fija. –Tú podrías ser mi regalo, además ya vienes envuelto, con moño y todo. Ya estoy ansioso por subir a la habitación, a desenvolverlo, jeje~ -diciendo esto último, se acercó al peliverde, sus rostros a escasos centímetros, tomándolo por la pajarita roja* que Midorima estaba usando esa noche, haciendo con ella referencia al moño de un regalo.

-Esto es solo mi objeto de la suerte de hoy, que casualmente sea un lazo, es mera coincidencia. –añadió sin más, girando su rostro para esconder el sonrojo, que venía a atacar sus mejillas de nuevo.

-Vale, como digas _regalito_. Tal vez y te la deje puesta más tarde, mientras le damos un uso adecuado al regalo que encontraste. A que te gusto, ¿verdad?- sabía que eso solo iba a molestar más, pero realmente le encantaba verlo haciendo esas adorables expresiones. Dándole una mirada lujuriosa, se relamió los labios de nuevo.

-¡TAKAO! –grito el peliverde, un poco acalorado imaginándose lo que acababa decir el pelinegro. Además recordó el regalo que había encontrado unos días antes, en el apartamento. Y eso de darle un "uso adecuado", no ayudo en más, sino para que Midorima se tornara más rojo aun, del mismísimo color del muérdago de navidad.

Takao comenzó a reír, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Acomodándose en su asiento, ya que el mesonero estaba entrando al reservado.

* * *

><p><em>(La segunda, muchos la aman: <em>Ace-sama ni banzai - Takao Kazunari)

Desde hacía 4 años, Shintarō Midorima y Kazunari Takao vivían juntos en su propio apartamento. Además de ser pareja, ambos son estudiantes universitarios, así que decidieron dar el gran paso de comenzar a vivir juntos. Y realmente placentera ha sido su estadía. A pesar de algunas peleas, nada grave que no se pueda resolver, vivían felizmente juntos, en lo que Takao le encantaba decir que era su casa. A pesar que no era propiamente de ellos, entre ambos se dividían la cuota del alquiler y el resto de los servicios, aparte de estudiar también trabajaban. Sumado a esto, Midorima provenía de una familia de alto standing, y siempre tenía algunos ingresos extras por parte de su padre, por esto, pronto iba a adquirir su propio vehículo.

Durante su primer año viviendo juntos, en esa navidad celebrarían su tradicional intercambio de regalos y el pelinegro siempre, como eufórico y ansioso niño pequeño, había comenzado a buscar por todo el apartamento su regalo, hasta no darse por vencido y finalmente lo encontró. Esto había hecho enojar un poco a Midorima, que se había esforzado por comprar un buen regalo para su novio, y que este lo descubriera antes de él dárselo, no le causaba mucha gracia. Pero finalmente luego de varias disculpas, besos peligrosos y "sexo de reconciliación", como a Takao le encantaba decir, cuando tenían relaciones luego de cualquier discusión, por más mínima que fuera. Midorima lo había perdonado, pero sin antes confesar que él también había buscado su regalo… pero para su no tan buena fortuna, no pudo dar con el dichoso regalo.

Y así, después de esa divertida ocurrencia por parte de ambos, había comenzado la ahora tradicional Búsqueda de Regalos, y esa navidad no había sido la excepción.

Unos días antes de navidad, Midorima había regresado al apartamento por la tarde, a buscar ropa de cambio y algunas cosas que necesitaría, mientras siguiera en el hospital. Al entrar, noto que las luces estaban apagadas, y era un poco extraño ya que a esas horas Takao ya debía haber regresado de la universidad, y bien recordó que el susodicho le había notificado que esa tarde iría a una café con algunos amigos (compañeros) de clase. Esta idea no le era nada placentera al peliverde, ya que si bien, hacia algunos días que estaban separados por el trabajo, el que se fuera con amigos-_hombres_, que a Midorima no le caían nada bien, no era muy gratificante. No le caía bien nadie que estuviera con Takao, a menos que sea solo él y nadie más. Sonaba como un ogro posesivo, pera era la verdad. Solo quería a _su_ Takao para el… _y nadie más._

Luego de haberse duchado y cambiado, vio el almanaque que se encontraba en su habitación, remarcado en rojo varias veces el número "25" de diciembre. Bien, era navidad, y para Takao era muy importante, ya que la pasarían juntos.

Navidad… regalos… "Tengo que aprovechar y buscar el mío, ¡ahora!". Pensó el peliverde, ante suculenta oportunidad que se le presentaba, mientras la casa estuviera vacía, observo su reloj, y aun le quedaba una hora antes de entrar al turno.

Salió de la habitación, que compartía con Takao, a toda prisa y comenzó a buscar por el apartamento. El pelinegro no era muy ingenioso, así que pensó que sería fácil encontrarlo. Comenzó por los lugares obvios: la mesita auxiliar de la sala, el gabinete de la cocina, el gabinete detrás del espejo del baño, detrás del televisor, en el estudio… y una harta serie de lugares, hasta que se estaba cansando, de subir y bajar por todos lados y opto por uno extraño. "El refrigerador… ¿Por qué no?" pensó este y se encamino hasta el, abriendo para encontrar solo muchas carnes congeladas. Se estaba comenzando a rendir, y vio la hora en su reloj, ya solo le quedaban quince minutos antes de entrar… "Será mejor que me vaya yendo". Y así pues, se dispuso a regresar a la habitación a terminar de recoger sus cosas.

Y mientras guardaba algunas cosas en el bolso que llevaba, abrió el cajón de su ropa interior para sacar un par de boxers, y fue ahí cuando vino como flechazo, la idea a su cabeza.

"Y si… esta en, ¿su cajón?". Hablaba para sí mismo, mientras se encaminaba al cajón de la ropa interior de Takao, la abrió y como siempre, sorprendido de ver semejantes desastre, ni siquiera se ocupaba de doblar nada, todo regado, colores mezclados. Nada comparado a su lado del closet, impecablemente ordenando por color, doblado y planchado. Se limitó a dejar de criticar al otro, y comenzó a revolver todo el cajón, hasta que palpo algo diferente a la ropa. Lo extrajo y era una caja cuadrada de madera roja. Tenía una herradura por el frente, donde debía ir introducida una llave, pero para su sorpresa, la caja no estaba cerrada con llave.

Emocionado y excitado, abrió la caja, para revelar que en su interior se encontraba una caja verde de madera, igual a la exterior, solo que era más pequeña. Tampoco tenía llave, así que la abrió. Y en su interior estaba… otra caja negra, más pequeña. Y como todas las anteriores, tampoco tenía seguro, la abrió y su cara pasó de emocionante a estupefacta en menos de dos segundos. Observando el contenido de la caja negra, al lado tenía doblada una nota. La saco para leerla luego… no sin antes echarle de nuevo un vistazo al interior de la caja. Debía ser una puta broma, eso NO podía ser su regalo de navidad. Y ahí estaba.

Un pequeño empaque plástico-aluminado, verde neón, con una cara sonriente en frente. El reconocía perfectamente ese empaque. Era un condón. Un jodido condón. "¡¿Un puto y jodido condón?!".

Respiro fuertemente, cerrando de golpe las cajitas y se sentó en la cama a leer la nota que tenía adentro, al lado de… el condón chillón.

_"Feliz Navidad Shin-chan… no sabes cuánto ansió que usemos este regalito, :P_

_Pda: Mejor suerte la próxima, ni te acercas a tu verdadero regalo, juju."_

Midorima estaba temblando, la verdad es a pesar de molestarlo… lo encontró muy divertido. Eso era muy propio de Takao. Y ahora se encontraba riéndose felizmente, ese terrible y pervertido enano, estas ocurrencias, siempre hacían que se enamorara más y más de él, aunque era prácticamente imposible enamorarse más de lo que ya estaba del pelinegro.

* * *

><p>El ambiente durante la cena había sido totalmente agradable, el mesonero había traído sus platos respectivos, y realmente los habían disfrutado. Entre miradas lujuriosas, subidas de color de Midorima por los comentarios de Takao, risas, caricias escondidas, alguno que no otro beso fugaz, estaba siendo una noche esplendida para ambos.<p>

-¿Desean algo para el postre? – pregunto educadamente el mesonero que les atendía. Mientras servía un poco de vino, en las copas que ahora se encontraban vacías.

El pelinegro apunto de decir algo, pero se tragó sus palabras. El peliverde lo sentencio con una mirada fulminante, él _sabía_ exactamente lo que Takao iba a decir. Le regreso una mirada divertida.

"Mi postre será Shin-chan~".

-Mouse de chocolate, estaría bien. ¿Takao?- le pregunto el peliverde, dándole un trago a su copa, ahora rebosante de vino.

-Uh, ah. Sí, eso está bien. –dijo, sin nada que añadir el más bajo.

Y así, el mesonero se disculpó mientras se iba de nuevo, a buscar el postre.

Se dedicaron una última mirada, antes de concentrarse en sus copas de vino. Dando pequeños sorbos de vez en cuando. La atmosfera se estaba tornando un poco extraña. Toda la noche había sido relajante y fluía con naturalidad, pero algo estaban algo tensos… no tensos, nervioso mejor dicho.

Shintarō Midorima, oh si, el realmente estaba nervioso, estaba a punto de hacer algo que no era muy de su estilo, algo que no haces todos los días. Pero era realmente importante para él, para _ambos_, y las palabras exactas para decir las había practicado una y otra vez, en su mente, frente al espejo antes de salir de casa esa noche. No sabía cómo hacer aquello simplemente sin más, pero se llenaría de valor y lo enfrentaría. No es que fuera algo malo lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero algo muy especial y era consciente de todo lo que había sucedido los últimos meses, y con eso quería dejar bien y suficiente en claro, todo lo que sentía por Kazunari Takao.

_(Tercera y ultima_: Beating Heart - Ellie Goulding)

Rompiendo el silencio sepulcral, entro el camarero haciendo acto de presencia. Dejando sobre la mesa los pequeños platos con el postre, pregunto si necesitaban algo más. Declinaron su oferta, y así se fue sin más, volviendo a dejarlos en su silencio envolvente.

Midorima miraba fijamente el postre que ahora se encontraba delante de él, no le prestaba mucha atención, mientras seguía ensayando sus palabras.

Esta vez fue Takao el primero en romper el silencio.

-Bueno… Shin-chan, gr-gra-gracias por la cena. –titubeo un momento. Midorima subió su mirada y se encontró un Takao nervioso, alzo una ceja ante la actitud de este.

-Shin-chan, ¡no me mires así!- respondió, haciendo un mohín.

-Takao, tu expresión es divertida. –se carcajeo el peliverde. – ¿Todo está bien? Te noto algo nervioso…-dijo, dándole un nuevo sorbo a su bebida.

-Estoy bien, ¡bien! –le dedico una última mirada de halcón, y bajo de nuevo su rostro. Se comenzaba a sentir un poco acalorado. Busco algo en el interior de la chaqueta color vinotinto que llevaba aquella noche. Respiro profundamente. Tragó. Subió de nuevo la mira, verde contra gris.

-Takao…- susurró el más alto.

-Yo –trago saliva fuertemente. Trataba de mantenerse sereno, aunque le resultaba casi imposible. –Shin-chan… esto, sé que no es demasiado pero, realmente espero sea de tu agrado y…- antes de terminar, coloco en la mesa lo que antes había sacado de su chaqueta. Una pequeña caja negra, la posiciono cera del peliverde.

Este reconoció perfectamente esa pequeña caja, y su perverso contenido.

-Takao… no será esto, ¿otro condón colorido? ¡¿No?! –dijo Midorima, mirándolo estupefacto, aquella terrible y pequeña caja, cargada de primicias nada inocentes para él.

El pelinegro se carcajeo sonoramente, tuvo que agarrarse del estómago mientras estallaba en risas. Recordando la pequeña broma que le había jugado a su pareja hace unos días, y el singular regalo que en aquella caja guardaba. Pero esta vez no era el mismo, solo uso la caja para darle algo más de emoción.

-Así que descubriste el regalo, ¿y te gusto?~ –pregunto el pelinegro, mientras se limpia las lágrimas que se habían escapado por el rabillo de sus ojos, luego de reírse tanto. Hubiera deseado todo por ver la cara del peliverde en el momento en que descubrió su _regalo_.

-No es gracioso, Takao. Si vas a darme un preservativo en medio de una cena, no- pero se vio interrumpió por el otro, mientras hacia un gesto de que guardara silencio.

Respiro profundamente, de nuevo. Se recompuso en la silla donde estaba, cerca del otro. Tomo la pequeña caja, y la abrió para él. Revelando lo que en su interior se encontraba.

Y para la sorpresa y más grata complacencia del peliverde, esta vez no era un preservativo o alguna cosa obscena, era algo con más significado. Sabía lo mucho que al Shintarō le gustaba todo lo relacionado con el cosmos y la astrología, así que aquel regalo era perfecto para él, según el pelinegro.

-Shin-chan, feliz navidad. No es que pienses de esto, pero… era lo ideal para ti. Ya que tu siempre estas brillando para mí como una estrella, y ¿qué mejor recordatorio de ello que este?- dijo esto último, mirándolo fijamente, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

En el interior de la caja, se encontraba un collar de plata con un diget de una estrella de David, la cual consistía en una estrella de seis puntas, con líneas entrelazadas entre sí. Aquella era de gran significado, pues bien, representaba en la cultura judía, la relación entre Dios y la humanidad. Y no es que ellos fueran judíos o algo por estilo, pero su significado iba más allá de eso. Dicha estrella representaba el: "Yo soy de mi amado, y mi amado es mío." Y eso era lo que el pelinegro aquella noche, y todos los días, quería expresar.

El sonrojo en las mejillas del peliverde hizo su acto de presencia. Se dedicó a extraer con cuidado el collar, de la caja. Observándolo, estudiándolo mientras lo tocaba y pasaba sus dedos por las estrellas. Sonreía, de genuina felicidad. Estaba encantado, extasiado, con su regalo. Sabia las palabras que aquella estrellan significaban. ¿Qué más podía pensar de aquel detalle? No era más que lo de su relación significaba, y era simplemente perfecto.

-Es perfecto, me encanta. –dijo, acercándose al pelinegro, le dejo un casto beso en sus labios, y le devolvió la mirada, aun sonriendo.

-¿De verdad? No es un poco cliché… o no sé si es algo lo suficientemente costosos como para… si no te gusta podemos cambiarlo, y si no- se vio interrumpido por el otro.

-Takao. –le corto. –Ya te dije, es perfecto, realmente me gusta. Ambos sabemos lo que significa, y eso lo hace más especial. –se giró para que Takao pudiera colocarle su nuevo collar.

-Pues, entonces. ¡Me alegro mucho, Shin-chan! –dijo, luego de que le colocara el collar. Tomando al peliverde por el cuello, y lo atrajo más cerca de él. Lo abrazo, sus frentes juntas.

-Bien, entonces ahora es mi momento. –cortando el abrazo, se alejó del más bajo.

-¿Eh? –este lo miro extrañado.

-Vamos Shintaro, tu puedes. –se dijo a sí mismo, aunque igual el pelinegro lo había escuchado. Se rio ante el extraño comentario.

-¿Qué sucede Shin-chan? Oh, oh, ¿ya me darás mi regalo? –dijo ansioso el pelinegro. Dándole una sonrisa de dientes perfectos.

-Que impaciente-

-¡No soy impaciente! Le di la vuelta a nuestra casa y no pude encontrar nada, así que quiero mi regalo, ya. ¡Ya! O juro que hare que me tomes aquí mismo, contra los divisores. –dijo esto último en un tono seductor.

-¡TAKAO! –Bramó. Poniéndose casi tan rojo, como la pajarita que llevaba esa noche, por culpa de las insinuaciones del pelinegro. – ¿Podrías guardarte tus comentarios pecaminosos por un momento? Por favor. –pidió este.

-Aguafiestas~ -le dio un beso en la mejilla al más alto, y se acomodó de nuevo en su silla. Posiciono los codos sobre la mesa, y su barbillea descansaba sobre sus manos. Mirando al peliverde divertido.

"Respira, respira, todo estará bien."

El también busco algo en el interior de su saco negro, una caja azul marino, de dimensiones más pequeñas que la del anterior. La coloco en sus manos, y la observo por un momento.

"Llego la hora." Se dijo, Midorima.

Se levantó de su silla, la movió a un lado, y coloco una rodilla en el suelo, incorporándose en la otra.

Takao abrió los ojos como platos, con sus manos tapo su boca, ante aquella vista que tenía. Parecía salida de una película romántica, eso jamás. Jamás. Se lo hubiera esperado… ¿acaso Shin-chan le pediría…. Esta última pregunta queda en el aire.

-Kazurai…- dijo Midorima, mirada fija en los ojos grises del otro. –Esto es por todo. Por los últimos años juntos y por más. Por apoyarme en todo momento, y sé que esos meses han sido difíciles y hemos estado alejados. Pero prometo compensarlo como millones de buenos recuerdos más. –Abrió la pequeña caja azul marino, revelando dos anillos de plata a juego. –Esto…. Con ellos me comprometo a hacer una promesa inquebrantable. A pesar de que no estemos en todo momento juntos, te amo. Y quiero estar siempre a tu lado… Claro, si ¿aceptas?- No había más palabras que decir.

Pequeñas lágrimas se escurrían por el rostro de Takao. Esto era surreal, lo seguía diciendo, parecía salido de una película o un libro de esos que de vez en cuando le gustaba leer, sobre el _verdadero amor,_ o el que te intentaban vender. Y si, aquellos meses habían sido terribles, pero nunca pensó que Shintarō llegaría a hacer aquello por él.

Aquellos anillos no eran de compromiso, sino más bien de promesa. De estar siempre juntos, ante todo. Y amarse. ¿Y cómo no iba a aceptar aquella propuesta del hombre que amaba?

No decía nada, permaneció estático un momento, mientras sus lágrimas seguían bajando.

Midorima se preocupó por un segundo, si tal vez aquello no le había gustado a Takao o…

No lo pensó más. Kazunari se acercó a él, que estaba ahora de pie, abrazándolo. Y subiéndose de puntitas, tomo sus mejillas y le dijo: Shintaro, te amo.

Y el beso llegó, anhelado por ambos. Ya no tan inocente como el antes, hambriento. Labios que se ceñían sobre los del otro. Midorima dejo la caja en la mesa, y tomo a Takao por la cintura, acercándolo más a él.

El pelinegro entreabrió un poco sus labios, esto le permitió al otro entrar. Buscado su lengua, _mas contacto_, era lo que querían, lo que necesitaban. Takao mordisqueó el labio inferior de Midorima, este le devolvió el gusto succionando su labio. Sus lenguas seguían en la boca del otro, inspeccionado, entrelazadas, moviéndose en un ritmo seductor para ambos. Un beso puro de lujuria y placer. Un gemido ahogado, se escabullo en la boca del peliverde.

Takao sonrió, abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con que los de Midorima estaban cerrados, sonrojado, disfrutando su encuentro. Nada que no lo hiciera más que feliz. Y siguieron así, sus lenguas danzado, consumiéndose en el placer. Dándose calor en aquella fría noche de invierno.

El pelinegro fue el primer en romper el contacto, respiraba agitadamente, buscando un poco de oxigeno que hace rato había perdido. Se dejó caer entre los brazos del peliverde. Mientras lo sostenía.

Y Takao pensó esa noche que Midorima le sostenía, no solo su cuerpo. Sino que sostenía su corazón. Su alma. No podría imaginarse una vida sin él a su lado.

Midorima se alejó, tomando la caja azul. Saco los anillos y coloco uno en el dedo anular izquierdo de Takao. Y así Takao hizo lo mismo con él. Otro casto beso se deslizo entre ellos.

-Te amo Shin-chan. Ahora vamos arriba… tengo otro regalo que abrir. –dijo. Sacando del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón un condón verde neón. Que el peliverde reconoció.

Y para sorpresa del más bajo, Midorima no le grito. En vez de eso le dio una nalgada, y una mirada cargada de intenciones nada inocentes. Lo saco del reservado. Buscaron al camarero para decirle que cargara la cuenta a la habitación 1-0-8.

Y así, con sus anillos y sus manos entrelazadas, se alejaron del restaurant, hacia el vestíbulo, para subir a buscar su habitación.

-Ahora si podré comer el postre que quiero~…

-¡Shin-chan!

* * *

><p><strong>Primero que todo, primero que nada:<strong> Gracias por acompañarme en la historia, y espero hayan disfrutado. Y si escucharon las canciones, (a que son hermosisimas verdad(?) espero también les haya gustado.

Comentarios bueno y malos, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas, un puntito. Lo que deseen, pero una review me haría muy feliz, y eso es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo. Las review son la comida de las escritoras... ok no, pero si las amamos, así que si no quieren que muera de hambre, dejen la suya(?

**_Manténgase sanos y coman mucha piña de Miyagi, cuidense hermosos ángeles que siguen esta historia, nos leemos. cx_**


	4. Capitulo 4

Este capitulo esta recién salido del horno... Y soy jodidamente feliz porque tengo beta (**Sei-chan**, te AMO) y ahora me corrigen jajaja, ya nada de capitulos feuchos, lol.

**Nota: Pensamientos en comillas (").**

Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket no me pertenecen, créditos a Fujimaki-sensei.

_Sin más que decir, aquí vamos..._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4:<strong>

Avanzaba a paso firme hacia el vestíbulo, sin mirar hacia atrás. Dejando a lo lejos aquel restaurant, los tragos, y un desconcertado moreno que lo debía seguir a unos cuantos pasas atrás.

"Joder..., joder" se decía el muchacho alto, rojizo. Y no solo rojizo por su cabello, sino porque el leve sonrojo que aun persistía en sus mejillas, estampado. Y cualquier pudiera pensar que era por el frio de aquella noche de invierno, pero él sabía que perfectamente esa no era la causa.

Siguió avanzado, una vez entro en el vestíbulo, se llenó de fuerzas y se giró un poco para ver si el otro muchacho aun lo seguía. Y en efecto, se encontraba caminando-medio corriendo, para tratar de alcanzarle.

Suspiró. Se giró de nuevo y siguió avanzando hasta el ascensor. Pasando por uno de los pasillos, diviso una chaqueta de cuero roja, que perfectamente reconocía.

"¡¿Qué coño?!" pensó. Aquel que iba con la chaqueta era nada más y nada menos que Josh, su compañero de equipo y de habitación en el hotel. Iba caminando muy acaramelado con una rubia, un poco más baja que él, pero lo que llamaba más la atención era el prominente busto de la chica, uno bien dotado, pero esas cosas a Kagami no le importaban, pero por lo visto, al otro le fascinaban. Él estaba usando SU chaqueta roja.

Si pues bien, no le gustaba que tomaran sus pertenecías, mucho menos su ropa. Y sabía que aquel muchacho, al final de la noche se la destrozaría y ensuciaría. No le hizo nada de gracia aquello, y para aumentar más su enojo, Josh le diviso a lo lejos, se dedicó a guiñarle un ojo a Kagami, y darle una mirada de: "Esta noche follo, campeón." Con una sonrisa sucia, ladina, acompañado esa mirada y a la rubia de pecho grande.

Prosiguió con su antigua labor de buscar el ascensor. Finalmente se detuvo frente a este, y oprimió el botón para llamarlo.

-¡Bakagami! No me esperaste, desgraciado. –bramó el moreno, colocándose a su lado mientras esperaban el ascensor.

-Yo…uh, oh…-Kagami no sabía que decirle, como explicar por qué había salido como alma que lleva el diablo, del restaurant. –Tengo ganas de ir al baño, así que quería ir rápido a la habitación. –Fue la primera excusa que le cruzo por la mente. Una excusa barata y mal pensada.

-Sí, claro. Como si en el restaurant no había baños, ¿o acaso te daba miedo ir solito? –le soltó el otro, mirándolo divertido. –Pobre _pequeñín_, no tenía a su mami para que le llevara al baño. –termino por fin.

-¡Y una mierda que no! –le dijo el pelirrojo, exaltándose por referirse a él como _pequeñín_, y usando el comodín de meterse con su querida madre.

-Vamos Kagami, ¿tanta falta te hace tu mami?, podías habérmelo pedido. –le soltó, quisquilloso.

-Mi madre no está, ni estará. Falleció, imbécil. –le dijo, con el ceño fruncido. Estaba cabreado por el comentario del otro.

-Oh…-se escuchó del moreno. –Yo uh, lo siento. No sabía, no pensé en lo que estaba dic- lo interrumpió.

-Claro, tú nunca _piensas_ nada, me sorprendería si alguna vez lo haces.-inquirió Kagami.

-Eh, claro que pienso Bakagami. Y lo siento, de nuevo.

-Está bien, no lo sabias. Pero por favor, no hagas más comentarios inútiles sobre mi madre, o te parto la cara. –dijo, mirando fijamente al moreno. Estaba un poco más calmado que antes.

-Bien, bien. Comencemos entonces de nuevo, Ka-ga-mi. –le paso el brazo que tenía libre por los hombros al pelirrojo, y le dijo esto último cerca de oído.

Este se estremeció al sentir la respiración del moreno tan cerca, sus rostros a escasos centímetros. Para su buena suerte… o tal vez no, el ascensor en ese momento llego. Abriéndose de puertas ante ellos, agradeció que no hubiera nadie, que pudiera ver lo rojo que comenzaba a ponerse, de nuevo.

Se soltó de un manotazo del peliazulado y subió al ascensor. –Vamos. –dijo si más, Kagami. Mientras veía como Aomine entraba y depositaba su maletín a un lado de él, en el suelo. Marco el piso -15-. Sería un largo recorrido, y con una insoportable música melosa de navidad que provenía de los parlantes del ascensor. Nada agradable.

* * *

><p>El moreno estaba en frente de Kagami, vio que este le estaba ignorando, así que se giró por un momento, encontrándose con su reflejo en el espejo del ascensor. Se pasó las manos por el cabello, lo llevaba un poco más largo para su gusto. "Necesito un corte, urgente." Pensó. El optaba más por estilo claro, rebajado por las patillas y sin el estúpido flequillo de niña. Se movió el cabello, descubriéndose la frente, y pensó en el estilo de corte que llevaba Kagami.<p>

"Frentón". Recordándose el sobrenombre que ahora le pondría al pelirrojo, se rio ante su comentario, y miro de nuevo a Kagami.

-¿Y ahora te ríes solo? No pensé que tus niveles de locura habían llegado a tales extremos… aunque viniendo de ti, nada sorprende. –le soltó el otro, mientras lo miraba por primera vez en un rato.

-Como que no, si yo soy una cajita de sorpresa, Bakagami. –se giró a encararlo. Con un sonrisa divertida deslizándose por la comisura de sus labios.

Y bueno, si antes se encontraba atiborrándose de alcohol, pensando en aquel pelirrojo y que sería de su vida, jamás se imaginó que se lo encontraría de nuevo y justo aquella noche. No, jamás.

Pero hay que ver las muchas cartas que juega el destino. Y aquí estaban los dos, subiendo piso por piso, para llegar a la habitación del Bakagami. "Divertido."

-Uh, por cierto debo pagarte por lo de los tragos. No tenía la billetera encima, te lo pagare en mi habitación. –dijo el pelirrojo. Aomine arqueo una ceja, ante tales palabras.

-¿Qué? –soltó de nuevo el pelirrojo, ante la expresión del moreno.

"Te lo pagare en mi habitación." Solo un pervertido como Aomine podía mal interpretar esas palabras, en esa cabecilla sucia que llevaba.

-Está bien, no te las iba a cobrar de todas formas.

-No, no está bien. Te los pagaré. –Afirmó de nuevo Kagami.

-No es necesario, no fue nad- lo interrumpieron, otra vez.

-Si es algo. Te las pagaré como se debe, y punto. –le cortó Kagami, mirándolo.

-No hace falta, pero ya que insistes~ -Aomine soltó eso último, con una sonrisa ladina. Mirando divertido al otro, como lo había hecho en gran parte de la noche. Solo él sabía que significaban aquellas palabras. Kagami era muy –demasiado- inocente, como para interpretar de segundas maneras las palabras que el mismo había soltado.

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso siete, abriéndose las puerta, una pareja de jóvenes –estando muy acaramelados- esperaban. -¿Subiendo? –soltó el muchacho pelinegro. Con los ojos entrecerrados. Llevaba unas gafas y una muchacha cabellos cobrizos, fundiéndose con su brazo.

-Sí, subiendo. –dijo sin ganas, el pelirrojo.

-¿Ima…yoshi? –soltó Aomine. Mirando anonado al pelinegro que ahora entraba al ascensor.

-Ah, Aomine. Tanto tiempo, que bueno verte. –dijo animado, el que ahora había entrado al ascensor, con la chica en su brazo. La chica reacciono un momento dándose cuenta que alguien había llamado a Imayoshi. Miro recelosa al moreno, como gata en celo.

Aomine se dio cuenta del gesto de la chica, imperceptible para el pelinegro, bufo. –Sí, cuanto tiempo. Es malo ver que también sigues vivo. –dijo sin más.

Kagami, luego de unos segundos, reacciono también ante el nombre que el moreno había pronunciado. ¿Imayoshi? ¿Imayoshi Souichi? ¿El antiguo compañero de Aomine y ex-capitán de Touou? Abrió los ojos, impresionado un momento. Y luego le saludó.

-¿Kagami? –fue el pelinegro, el primero en soltar palabras.

-Eh, Imayoshi-san, tanto tiempo. Que grata sorpresa encontrarnos esta noche. –dijo Kagami, sonriendo ante ver a otro antiguo rostro conocido aquella noche. Al moreno no le gustó nada que le regalara aquella sonrisa al pelinegro.

Este se soltó el brazo que la chica tomaba con empeño. Dándose unas palmaditas con el pelirrojo, se recompuso y hablaron de nuevo. Y a la chica, no le gusto el nada que la separara del chico. Mirando de mala gana al pelirrojo, de muerte, casi saltaban rayitos de sus ojos.

Aomine miraba la actitud de la chica, y rodo los ojos. "Vaya mocosa."

-No sabía que estabas de vuelta en Japón, ¿hace cuánto que estas aquí?-dijo Imayoshi.

-Oh, si. Llegue esta mañana con los de mi equipo, un juego amistoso contra la Toudai. –dijo Kagami, rascándose la nuca. Trataba de ignorar las miradas asesinas que le lanzaba la chica.

-Vaya cosa. Y que tal, ¿perdieron? –inquirió el pelinegro.

-No, todo lo contrario. ¡Les dimos una paliza a los de la universidad! Ganamos. Fue un partido estupendo. –dijo, emocionándose Kagami, su actitud natural mientras hablaba sobre el básquet.

-Esas son buenas noticias. –dijo Imayoshi, mirando el ceño fruncido de Aomine, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Obviamente incomodo ante aquella situación.

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso doce. –Aquí nos quedamos. –soltó, tomando a la chica que estaba a su lado. –Kagami, fue un placer verte de nuevo. Aomine, espero no mueras pronto. –dijo, dedicándole una mirada a ambos. Haciendo una inclinación de cabeza, mientras sacaba a la chica de aquel lugar.

-Hasta luego, Imayoshi-san. Que le vaya bien –le respondió el saludo Kagami.

-Yo si espero que mueras, pronto. –soltó el moreno.

-¡Ahomine! –bramó Kagami, dándole una palmada en la espalda al peliazulado.

-Claro, mis malos deseos para ti también Aomine. –dijo esto último, despidiéndose con la mano mientras se alejaba con la chica. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y siguió su rumbo.

-Hay que ver cuán imbécil puedes ser. –le dijo Kagami.

-El imbécil es él. De todas las personas que _no_ quería encontrarme esta noche, tenía que salir a escena ese bastardo. –le soltó, dando énfasis en que absolutamente no quería volver a verle al pelinegro.

-¿Tal mal le llevas? –pregunto, mirándolo intrigado por la actitud del moreno.

-Mal, pésimo nos llevamos. Ese solo un bastardo que se arrastra hacia los altos cargos con la ayuda de su padre. Y de paso venía acompañado con la perra con pedigrí, solo le faltaba ladrar para ser un verdadero cuadrúpedo.

-No sabía que su relación fue tan ¿terrible? ¿ustedes trabajan juntos? –volvió a preguntar Kagami.

-Mira Kagami, no tengo ganas ni energías para hablar sobre ese malnacido. Yo trabajo, él le roba el puesto a los demás. Y sí, nos llevamos te-rri-ble. Por culpa de ese engredo tuve que dejar mi antiguo trabajo, aunque no me quejo para nada del actual. Igual me sigue molestando su sola presencia. –terminó de decir esto último masajeándose las cienes. Realmente le molestaba el pelinegro.

-Vaya, no sabía esas cosas… Yo, uh, no sé qué decir. –Kagami se giró, no quería encararlo. Una atmosfera cargada de tensión se encontraba ahora presente, solo quería bajarse del ascensor.

-Mejor no digas nada. –"y no le regales esa sonrisa, imbécil." Pensó Aomine, mas no se lo dijo. Ni en mil años saldrían esa clase de palabras de su boca.

* * *

><p>Finalmente el ascensor llego al destino, sin más interrupciones. Se bajaron en el piso donde estaba la habitación de Kagami. Aomine recogió sus cosas y siguió al pelirrojo.<p>

A Kagami lo había dejado descolocado la manera en que Aomine se refería a Imayoshi, tuvo que haber pasado algo realmente malo para que dejara el trabajo por causa de él. Tenía curiosidad, pero no quería presionar al peliazul y preguntarle sobre aquello, así que dejo ese tema deslizarse fuera de su mente.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, y definitivamente no estaba como la había dejado hace una hora. Ropa y zapatos, regados por el piso y la cama, unas toallas tiradas, maletas abiertas, el closet descolgado. Perfumes y envases de gel abiertos, y una nota pegada en el espejo.

-Vaya, que ordenado el Bakagami. –dijo Aomine mirando el desastre en la habitación. La cual era lo suficientemente grande, dos camas King-size con mesas auxiliares a cada lado de ellas. Un sofá azul con dos butacas a los lados, una mesa central con algunas revistas en el centro. Debajo de una mullida alfombra azul. Una tv pantalla plana de unas cuantas pulgadas, muy grande. Un aparador con un espejo tan grande, donde se reflejaba casi toda la habitación. Lo que más llamaba la atención era el gran ventanal que se encontraba al frente de ellos, con las cortinas recogidas. Paneles de cristal dejaban una gran vista de la ciudad al espectador, se observaban edificios y casa iluminadas, y la nieve cayendo.

-¡JOSH! –el grito de Kagami lo saco de su asombro, ante el ventanal. –Ese imbécil, ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! Aparte de tomar mis cosas, deja la habitación echa una mierda. Lo mataré. Lo juro. –dijo furioso, ojos rojos chispeantes, mientras tenía las manos echas puños a sus costados. En una de ella arrugaba la nota, que antes se encontraba en el espejo.

"Cariñito, tome prestada tu chaqueta roja y algo de dinero, ya que el efectivo se me acabo. Te quiero~" era lo que la nota decía. Furioso, así estaba el pelirrojo. Ya que vio su billetera y estaba vacía, ni un solo billete que dejara ver.

-¿Quién es Josh? –pregunto sin más el moreno, intrigado, a saber quién era el responsable del enojo de Kagami y que por lo visto _compartía_ habitación con él. En su interior, esta idea no era para nada de su agrado.

-Mierda, lo mataré. Ese idiota es mi compañero de equipo y se acaba de llevar todo, absolutamente todo el puto dinero. De seguro para gastarlo con la rubia que iba con él. –le respondió agitado.

-Ya veo. –dijo Aomine, mientras se quitaba el saco y se aflojaba un poco la cortaba, dejando sus cosas en el sofá que había visto antes. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia el ventanal. –Kagami, ¿el cargador?-dijo, mostrando su celular.

-Ah, sí. Déjame acomodar un poco este desastre mientras lo busco. –Kagami se calmó un poco, botando el pedazo de papel arrugado. Fue hacia las camas, recogiendo ropas, toallas, zapatos y cosas por demás que estaban tiradas.

-¿Puedo fumar? –Aomine pregunto, mientras sacaba un cigarrillo eléctrico.

Kagami lo miro estupefacto. -¿Desde cuándo fumas? Eso es malo para la salud. –afirmó.

-Sí, bueno. De algo nos vamos a morir. ¿Puedo? –inquirió de nuevo el moreno, mientras sacaba la esencia para el cigarrillo.

-Vale, pero abre un poco una de las ventanas, no quiero asfixiarme con ese asqueroso humo. –bufo, mientras seguía en su labor de tratar de acomodar el desastre dejado por el paso del huracán Josh.

-Tranquilo, es esencia de menta, es más agradable que el aroma de los cigarros normales, es como una especie de narguile portátil. –le explicó.

-Lo que sea, no es de mi gusto. Sólo abre la ventana. –lo ignoró de nuevo, acomodando algunas cosas en el clóset.

Aomine abrió un poco una de las ventanas, no demasiado ya que aún seguía nevando. Una corriente de aire frío atravesó la habitación, Aomine cerró los ojos ante el contacto de la brisa fría invernal con su rostro, la cual movió un poco sus cabellos. Se recostó sobre la pared que estaba cerca de la ventana. Tomó una bocanada de su cigarrillo. Menta, cálido. Lo expulsó con suma gracia cruzando los brazos a nivel del pecho, mientras observaba por el ventanal la ciudad que debajo de él se encontraba.

Kagami, que había terminado de medio ordenar las cosas un poco, se giró y la vista que lo recibió lo dejo helado. No de una mala manera, sólo estaba embelesado.

Y ahí estaba Aomine, recostado sobre la pared, frente al ventanal. De brazos cruzados, concentrado en la nevada que caía, camisa de vestir blanca como la nieve, mangas arremangadas en los antebrazos, corbata vinotinto oscura -reposaba desordenada en su camisa-. Pantalones de vestir, impecables estirados, ajustados lo suficiente en su trasero, el cual no estaba nada mal cabe recalcar. Zapatos de vestir, negros lúcidos. Su pelo azulado, desordenado, tenía reflejos que destellaban por la luces. Llevo el cigarro eléctrico a sus labios, apretó el botón negro, le dio una calada durante unos pocos segundos, entreabrió su boca para dejar escapar el humo, que suavemente se deslizaba por sus labios. Sin vacilar, deja salir su lengua mientras se relamía lentamente el labio inferior.

La boca de Kagami se había quedado seca ante aquella vista, aunque sea difícil de admitir, era irresistible, se encontraba cautivado. Tragó fuertemente y suspiró. El gruñido de su estómago lo sacó de sus fantasías. Aomine, que también lo había escuchado, se giró para verlo.

El moreno arqueó una ceja. –Kagami, ¿tienes frío?

-¿Eh?¿ por qué lo dices?

-Tus mejillas están rojas. Esta nieve te debe estar congelando, cerraré la ventana. –se giró de nuevo, dándole la espalda al pelirrojo. Dejó el cigarrillo en la mesita y se dispuso a cerrarla.

Kagami bajó su mirada hacia el suelo, como si hubiera encontrado algo interesante ahí. Deseaba que la tierra lo tragara en ese instante. No esta rojo por el frío, sino porque se había deleitado con la vista del moreno, antes. Se avergonzó de reconocerlo, y que Aomine se diera cuenta que esas mejillas estaban rojas sólo causó que se pusiera más colorado aun, casi tan prominente como su cabello.

Aomine _sabía_ que Kagami lo había estado observando, podía sentir como esa mirada fija le recorría de punta a punta. Por eso había calado justo en ese momento su cigarrillo, lentamente. Incitándolo. Y al encontrarlo con esa mirada inocente y las mejillas sonrojadas, "Joder", le había encantado. Mientras cerraba la ventana, una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción se deslizó por sus labios.

-No tengo frío… tengo hambre. –se excusó por lo bajo, el pelirrojo, rompiendo el silencio. Mientras trataba de recomponerse.

-Yo también tengo hambre, no comí nada abajo. –dijo, encarando de frente al pelirrojo.

-Entonces… pediré algo, ¿está bien hamburguesas? –pregunto Kagami, mientras se dirigía al escritorio en donde estaba el teléfono de la habitación.

-Típico del bakagami, no comer nada más que hamburguesas. –se burló de él.

-Oi, son deliciosas y siempre me dejan satisfecho. –se molestó el pelirrojo.

-Ya lo sé, pero ¿no te cansas de siempre lo mismo? ¿No le has perdido el gusto? –preguntó el moreno.

-Qué va, unas buenas hamburguesas nunca pasaran de largo. No me cansaré de ellas. –dijo, sonando orgulloso de sus palabras. Aomine lo miró divertido. –Mierda, Josh se llevó mi dinero… ¡ese idiota!

-Pide la comida, yo pago. –agregó el moreno.

-No. –dijo a secas Kagami.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el otro.

-Que no, yo pagaré. Ya tú encargaste de las bebidas allá abajo. Déjame a mí la comida. –dijo, mientras marcaba el número del restaurant del hotel.

-Ah sí, ¿y cómo piensas pagar sin dinero? Genio. –Aomine lo molestó un poco más, alzando una ceja.

-Para eso están las tarjetas. _Genio~_- dijo, imitando la voz del moreno, le dedicó una sonrisa y se dispuso a hablar con el que lo había atendido por el otro lado de la línea.

Y ahí estaba… esa sonrisa. "¡La puta sonrisa!". Ya no había más nada que pudiera decir o hacer cuando ella llegaba. Aomine se giró de nuevo hacia la ventana, mirando la blanca que nieve que seguía cayendo, como si nunca fuera a terminar. Se avergonzó un poco, pero esa sonrisa era causante de muchas de sus desdichas… y también de su felicidad. Se sonrojó.

Luego que Kagami finalizara la llamada, fue hacia el moreno, que seguía al lado de la ventana. –Ten, el cargador. –le dijo

-Gracias. –Aomine sacó el celular de su bolsillo y se lo dio.

-Oi, no seas flojo. Ve tú a conectarlo. –le dijo Kagami.

-No soy flojo, pero prefiero estar aquí a buscar un enchufe por toda la habitación, no es como si fuera muy pequeña. –añadió sin más.

-Pero si hay uno justo al lado del teléfono, ¡hazlo tú mismo! –Kagami le soltó el cargador en sus manos y se fue sin más, a sentarse.

-Vale….-añadió sin ganas el moreno, mientras se disponía a conectar su celular.

Y así, se quedó al lado del celular mientras veía como este se encendía, se cruzó de brazos, mientras veía a Kagami recostando en el sofá, sus ojos cerrados y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás. "Debe estar cansado…" pensó el moreno.

-Ven a sentarte…Ahomine. –añadió el pelirrojo, dándole unas palmadita al asiento libre que estaba a su lado.

Y así Aomine sonrió de nuevo, esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Ese pelirrojo lo estaba volviendo loco.

* * *

><p>Aomine se situó al lado de Kagami, este se recompuso cuando sintió el peso de alguien sentándose a su lado.<p>

-Así que… ¿empresario, no? –dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Ah? –Aomine no entendía lo que trataba de decirle.

-Hablo de…digo…yo…

-Kagami, ¿Qué quieres decime? –Aomine lo miro fijamente.

-Hablo de tu trabajo, Aomine. Ahora eres un, ¿empresario, no? ¿Te gusta lo que haces?-inquirió el pelirrojo, algo nervioso. No quería incomodar al moreno.

-Me va muy bien, Kagami. –respondió ahora el peliazulado.

-Sí, pero… ¿estás a gusto con lo que haces? –dijo, nervioso, mirando ahora los orbes azules que lo estudiaban con detenimiento.

-¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto, Kagami? –Aomine estiró sus brazos a lo largo del sofá, pasándolos detrás del otro. Dejó caer su cabeza, respiró. Mientras hablaba, se incorporó. –Me gusta y me va bien, con eso es suficiente. Sé que no es mi pasión, pero al menos vivo bien y me paga las cuentas.

-Pero, ¿no pudiera hacer otra cosa que te _guste_ más? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

"Tú me gustas…"

-¿Cómo qué? –dijo sin ganas.

Kagami trago saliva fuertemente. –Como… que tal, ¿manager en básquet?-lo dijo más como un susurro, por lo bajo. Pero aun así Aomine lo escuchó, y la respuesta se hizo presente.

-No.

-Pero… pero… podrías ser- se vio interrumpido.

-Nada de lo que debes estar pensando, Kagami.-lo miro seriamente.

-Entrenador, o asesor, o incluso su administrador. –dijo, sosteniéndolo la mirada. Aquel era un tema delicado para ambos.

-O nada de esa mierda, Kagami. Sabes que lo deje, y punto final. –una mirada agria se deslizaba por sus ojos, estaba comenzando a molestarse con el pelirrojo.

-Pero podrías involucrarte con algún equipo, sin necesidad de jugar. –le soltó Kagami, de manera inocente.

-¡Y una mierda que no, Kagami! No quiero tener nada que ver con el básquet, así que párale con el temita, que me está hartando. –respiraba pesadamente, cerró los ojos y pasaba una mano por su cabello, estaba frustrado.

-Aomine….-Kagami susurró por lo bajo, apartando la mirada del moreno, verlo así le hacía daño. Pero que se negara tanto a entrar en el mundo del deporte que alguna vez amo, rechazándolo y cerrándose a el completamente, le dolía aún más.

-Yo soy parte del mundo del básquet. –Kagami se incorporó de nuevo, mirándolo. -¿Tampoco quieres tener nada que ver conmigo? –inquirió seriamente.

-Idiota, qué dices. –Aomine se rio ante su comentario.

-Entonces, más idiota eres tú por no querer tener nada que ver-

-Kagami, cállate. –le soltó.

-¡No me mandes a callar! Bastardo. –exclamó Kagami, ahora enojado.

Aomine empezó a reír. –Y, ¿ahora qué? –el pelirrojo le veía, con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose que coño iba mal con Aomine, y cuál era la causa de su risa.

-Kagami es Kagami, y el básquet es el básquet. –inquirió el moreno, mientras veía como Kagami arqueaba una ceja, obviamente sin entender su respuesta.

-No es cierto, Kagami es básquet. –dijo el aludido, cruzándose de brazos.

-_No es cierto~._ –Aomine imito la voz del otro. –Kagami es un agujero negro que solo succiona hamburguesas, el básquet es un deporte.

-¡Ahomine! Yo no succiono solo hamburguesas. –su respuesta le dio gracia al moreno, que ahora se carcajeaba con gusto.

-¿A, si? Y que otras cosas succionas… cuéntame, a ver. –dijo sin ceremonias, el moreno. Que ahora le dedicaba una sonrisa ladina al pelirrojo, ojos expectantes ante su reacción.

-Succionar… ¿Qué?- Kagami no había entendido, hasta que….

-¿Tengo que ser más explícito? Que inocente, Ka-ga-mi. –le dijo, divertido. Aomine se dio cuenta que Kagami aún no había captado el lado sucio de aquella pregunta. Así que para molestar más al pelirrojo, hizo un gesto: abrió su boca, llevando su lengua hacia mejilla, succionando.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA! –Hasta que finalmente entendió. Y así, el volcán Kagami hizo erupción. – ¡Chúpasela a tu abuela! –le grito ferozmente al moreno, lo miraba con enojo, mientras este solo se reía de su expresión, Kagami podía sentir no sólo su rabia hirviendo, sino también sus mejillas.

-No puedo. –El moreno de recompuso. –Mi abuelita no tiene polla, tiene _otra cosa._-le soltó, esa mirada divertida y lujuriosa aun cargada en sus ojos, con su típica sonrisa de lado, de exquisita superioridad.

-¿Así que admites que chupas pollas? –le dijo el pelirrojo. No sabía de donde carajos le había salido el coraje para decir aquellas palabras, él no era el tipo de personas que preguntara cosas sucias y menos que las dijera tan abiertamente.

Aomine abrió los ojos como platos, asombrado por las palabras que salieron de la boca del inocente pelirrojo. "Ya veo que no era tan inocente." Se rio, y ataco de nuevo.

-Yo no, ¿por qué, tu si _succionas_ pollas, Kagami?-le soltó, sin más que añadir, mientras veía como Kagami se ponía tan rojo como su cabello, no del enfado, sino de la vergüenza. Mientras gritaba: -¡AHOMINE!

Y así, comenzaron una pequeña persecución del gato y el ratón, Kagami corría persiguiendo al moreno, para tratar de atinarle unos golpes, y Aomine, muerto es risas, escapaba del pelirrojo.

Corrían al rededor de toda la habitación, esquivando mesas, zapatos, prendas de ropa y alguna que otra cosa que se encontrara en su camino.

Kagami vaciló por un momento y se resbalo con una media que estaba tirada en suelo, cayéndose de plano y dándose en el trasero. Una mueca de dolor apareció en el rostro del pelirrojo y Aomine, de insofacto, no perdió la oportunidad para burlarse del que ahora se encontraba sobandose el trasero. Se carcajeaba con gusto del pelirrojo, Aomine tuvo que aferrarse a su estómago por el dolor que le causaba tanta risa, lágrimas traviesas vacilaban, cayendo por la comisuras de sus ojos.

-Bueno, ya estuvo bueno no. Para de reir...-dijo Kagami poniendose de pie, dándole una mirada mordaz al moreno. Pero luego su expresión se suavizo al verlo riendo tan a gusto, disfrutando. La verdad es que aquella situación le hacia gracia al pelirrojo, hasta hace tan sólo unos instantes se encontraban jugueteando como niños pequeños, y él se había caído... Como un niño pequeño. Una sonrisa traviesa se colo en su rostro.

Finalmente el moreno paro de reír, tratando de tomar una bocanada de aire y limpiándose las lágrimas -por la risa-

-Joder, Bakagami, hay que ver cuando infantil puedes ser.

-El burro hablando de orejas. -se burló el pelirrojo.

-Si, si, lo que digas. -Aomine se llevo las manos por detrás de su cabeza, lo miraba divertido. -Eres tan lento como siempre, no pudiste agarrarme. -le dijo. Le encantaba meterse con el pelirrojo y hacerlo molestar.

Kagami se acercó lentamente al moreno, como un tigre al asecho, lo miraba desafiante. Paso por el lado del sofá que los separaba y lo encaró, tomándolo por la corbata, agarrándosela en un puño, lo cual causó que Aomine se acercara a él. Rostros cercanos, respiraciones agitadas por el ejercicio previo. Estaban exhaustos, por estar corriendo y por el hambre que tenían. Estaban hambrientos.

-Ahomine... -mascullo Kagami.

-Bakagami... -susurró el moreno, el cual hizo algo que el pelirrojo no esparaba. Estiró sus manos sobre su cabeza y se dejó caer hacia atrás. Encajando perfectamente en el sofá que estaba detrás. Movio su pierna, encajando con la del pelirrojo, haciendo que este se tambaleara. Kagami, que mantenía aún el agarre en la corbata, fue atraído hacía abajo junto a él.

Aomine estaba acostado en el sofá y Kagami yacía encima suyo, sin soltar la corbata. Lo miraba nervioso, con un leve tinte rojizo atenuándose en sus mejillas debido a la cercanía con el moreno. Sus narices rozando, la una con la otra.

Ansiaban el contacto.

-Kagami... -susurró por lo bajo Aomine. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, que cuando habló, sus labios rozaron, por sólo un segundo. Esto hizo que Kagami se exaltara ante aquel inesperado contacto, alejándose un poco, soltando por fin el agarre de la corbata.

Aomine, aun acostado en el sofá, con Taiga prácticamente a horcajadas sobre el, con su mano, rozó una de sus mejillas, tomándolo y acercándolo de nuevo a él.

-Kagami... -susurró de nuevo. Estaban cerca, pero esta vez sus labios no rozaron. Con su dedo pulgar dibujaba círculos sobre la mejilla del pelirrojo. Sus orbes azules fijos en los rojos que lo miraban con detenimiento. Aquel simple contacto, le pareció eterno.

Miraba los labios del pelirrojo, se veían tentadores. Suaves y carnosos como a él le gustaban. Esos labios con los que podría saciar el hambre en su interior. ¿Que sabor tendrían?

Subió de nuevo la mirada a los ojos del pelirrojo, como pidiéndole permiso ante lo que iba a hacer.

Aomine se acercó de nuevo a Kagami, esta vez sus labios rozando. Un casto beso fue depositado en los labios del pelirrojo, sin despegar nunca sus ojos de los de Kagami, quería ver que reacción generaría aquello, pero por lo visto no le había disgustado, ya que no se había alejado de él.

Kagami cerró sus ojos, añorando el contacto con el moreno. Se acercó a sus labios, pero...

Tocaron la puerto, dos veces.

-Servicio a la habitación. -se esuchó la voz proveniente del otro lado de la puerta.

Aquel sonido lo había sacado de sus fantasías, Kagami abrió los ojos como platos, dándose cuenta de la situación en que estaba. Se encontraba sobre Aomine, ARRIBA de él, y había estado a punto de besarlo... Se levantó rápidamente del sofá, y mirando hacia otro lado, le dijo:

-Y-y-yo...I-i-iré... ¡iré a abrir la puerta! -se apresuró a decir mientras se alejaba del moreno. Sus mejillas encendidas en rojo, un tono que no le envidiaba nada al de su cabello, dejando a un malhumorado Aomine acostado en el sofá.

-¡Mierda!... -escuchó una voz detrás de él, mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

Kagami respiro dos veces, tratando de mantener la compostura, antes de abrir la puerta, y tratar de disipar el rojo de sus mejillas.

Abrió la puerta, encontrandose con un mozo en traje de camarero, el cual traía un carrito de metal con las comidas que había pedido el pelirrojo antes -consistía en una gran cantidad de hamburguesas, patatas fritas, ensaladas y algunas sodas-.

-¿Señor Kagami? -dijo el mozo.

-Eh... Sí, soy yo.

-Bien, ¿paso a dejar la orden?

-Sí, sí. Adelante. -le dijo el pelirrojo, haciéndose un lado en la puerta, dejando entrar al moso con el carrito. Entró dejando la comida sobre el escritorio.

Kagami buscó a Aomine con la vista, pero ya no se encontraba en el sofá, donde lo había dejado, y estado a punto de...

"¡Concentrate Kagami!"

-Ya esta todo, ¿lo cargamos a la cuenta de la habitación? -dijo el mozo, mientras salía por la puerta.

-Sí, por favor. Y gracias por traerlo.

-De nada, por favor disfrute su comida y se necesita algun otro servicio no dude en llamar a recepción. -el mozo le dijo educadamente, le regaló una sonrisa y se alejó con el carrito.

Kagami cerró la puerta, adentrándose de nuevo en la habitación. Tomó la comida del escritorio y se dispuso a llevarla a la mesa que se encontraba en frente del sofá.

* * *

><p>Una puerta se abrió, era Aomine saliendo del baño. Kagami lo seguía con la mirada. El moreno lucía sereno y calmado, como si antes no hubiera ocurrido nada.<p>

-La comida esta aquí. -dijo el pelirrojo, apartando la mirada, mientras se sentaba sobre la mullida alfombra y se acomodaba para comer.

-Vale. -fue lo único que agregó el moreno mientras se acercaba de nuevo al sofá, donde se sentó. Manteniendo la distancia con el pelirrojo.

La cena transcurrió en silencio, ninguno de los dos decía nada. Kagami sólo se disponía a engullir una hamburguesa seguida de otra, turnándose en tomar papas, un poco de ensalda y uno que otro sorbo a su bebida... Y una que otra mirada de reojo al peliazulado que también estaba comiendo. Cuando sus miradas se conectaban, Kagami rápidamente la apartaba, concentrándose de nuevo en su comida.

-Esto... esto está muy bueno. -añadió Kagami, rompiendo el silencio.

-Ah... Sí. -le respondió Aomine, sin ganas

Y así, siguieron comiendo hasta acabar con todo lo que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

-Estuvo bien. Pero he probado mejores. -dijo el moreno, echándose sobre el sofá.

-Estuvo delicoso, que dices Aomine. -Kagami se puso de pie y comenzó a recojer los desperdicios dejados en la mesa.

Aomine vio la hora en su reloj. -Joder, es tarde Bakagami.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son pasadas las una.

-Pasaste tu navidad conmigo, quién lo diría. -dijo Kagami, tratando de burlarse del moreno.

-Sí, bueno, _¿quién lo diría? _Ya es tarde, y parece que esta nevada no piensa terminar nunca. -dijo Aomine mirando por el ventanal.

-Bueno... ¿Por qué no...?

-¿Qué tratas de decir, Kagami? -respondió Aomine, alzando una ceja. Kagami sentía como sus mejillas ardían de nuevo, por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Quiero decir que, ya es tarde, y esta nevada va para rato. ¿Y si mejor pasas la noche aquí? -le dijo, armándose de coraje para mirar al moreno.

-Qué, ¿quieres te acompañe a dormir? -se burló del pelirrojo. -Sin tu compañero, ¿te vas a sentir solito?

-Aomine, ¡idiota! -bramó Kagami. -Sólo estoy tratando de ser amable, pero si quieres ir a congelar tu culo en la nieve, es tu problema. Voy a tomar un baño. -dijo sin más, alejándose del moreno.

"Pero tu culo puede calentarme..."

-¿Dijiste algo? -se giró Kagami, a encarar el moreno.

-Nada, nada. Que te acompañó para que no esta solo, _nenita._

-¡Ahomine! Ugh, lo que sea. -Kagami entró al baño, azotando la puerta molesto. El moreno le encantaba meterse con él y hacerlo enojar... Aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, estaba contento de que Aomine se quedara aquella noche.

Abrió el agua caliente, preparando la tina mientras se quitaba la ropa. Y sin más, se metió dentro de ella, sus músculos contrayendose ante el contacto con el agua, pero poco a poco relajándose hasta finalmente estar dentro. El agua acariciaba sus músculos adoloridos por el partido de la mañana.

Estaba agotado, había tenido un largo vuelo en donde no pudo pegar ni un ojo, para luego aterrizar y a las pocas horas jugar un partido reñido, luego llegar al hotel y registrarse y todo lo demás, Kagami había tenido un largo día, pero para su satisfacción... Se encontró con él.

Una sonrisa se escurrió por sus labios, mientras que con ojos cerrados, descansaba en la tina y pensaba en lo dichoso que era aquella noche.

Luego de estar un rato navegando en sus pensamientos y jugando con la espuma, se levantó abriendo la ducha para finalmente terminar su baño.

Salió de la ducha y tomo una toalla para secarse. Sacudió su cabello y algunas gotitas aún se escurrían por las puntas de su cabello, bañando su rostro. Se secó y se colocó la toalla al rededor de la cintura.

Colocó su ropa sucia en un cesto que yacía en el baño, y sin más, salió del lugar. Al salir del lugar, hubo algo que llamo su atención.

Aomine yacía acostado en una de las camas, depojado de sus zapatos y corbata, con un brazo se cubría su rostro y con el otro, extendido, sostenía su celular. Su abdomen subía y bajaba, en una respiración regular y relajada.

"Debe estar durmiendo, tal vez el también tuvo un día agotador..." pensó el pelirrojo, mientras lo detallaba durante unos segundos más, y luego se alejó hacía el closet. Se paró en frente de este, tratando de abrirlo con cuidado, para no despertar al moreno que, creía, estaba dormido.

Su maleta yacía dentro del closet, la abrió buscando algún pantalón para dormir y ropa interior. Se quitaba la toalla para colocarse la ropa, cuando...

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, una respiración en su nuca, manos posadas sobre su cintura. Sabía perfectamente quién era el responsable de aquello.

-A...a..aomi- un beso casto dejado en su cuello, le cortó.

-Feliz navidad, bakagami. -le susurró una voz en su oído, otro beso fue depositado en su cuello, y unas manos traviesas le soltaron, dejando caer su toalla al suelo.

Kagami se encontraba helado, aquello no se lo esperó nunca. Pensó que el moreno estaba durmiendo, pero por lo visto aquello era falso, y ahora yacía sobre el dando besos a lo largo de su cuello, subiendo y bajando hacia su hombro.

-Aomine... -un gemido se escapó de sus labios mientras sentía como lo besaban, y esas manos de nuevo lo tomaron, acercando más su espalda al pecho del moreno.

-Taiga... -susurró en su oído.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Reviews?<em>**


End file.
